Can You Help?
by HateIsRealAndItIsMe
Summary: Danny Fenton has what he always wanted; a family. With his wife and two kids, he's living a life where he doesn't have to focus on ghosts anymore. But what will happen when Superman and Batman show up at his front door asking for the help of a Fenton? (Rating might change later)
1. Chapter 1: Can You Help?

**Not sure if I want to write more of this or not, so for now it's a one-shot!  
**

Danny wrapped a sly arm around his wife, Samantha 'Sam' Fenton, who was busy cooking dinner. He heard a light chuckle emit from her mouth, and he reached over to kiss her cheek. Before he could, she whipped her spoon up and lightly hit him on the mouth, "Do you see a 'Kiss the Cook' apron anywhere? No. I'm busy."

The macaroni tasted pretty good, to Danny's delight, so he didn't really mind being rejected, "Aw, c'mon Sammy. Just one little kiss?"

"No."

Danny sighed; there really was no arguing with Sam, half ghost or not. He settled for resting his hands on her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. Humming a soft melody, he swayed the two of them back and forth as she stirred the vegan hot dog and macaroni mixture. The soft green and blue paint on the wall in front of them had red crayon scribbled all over it, but not near the ground. Rather, the bright red pictures depicting the Fenton family decorated the ceiling.

A hand tapped twice at his hip, and he gave a grunt as Sam spoke to him, "Go check on James and Lilith, Danny. Can't have them getting into too much trouble, now can we?" Danny quickly pressed his lips against his wife's temple, who sighed at his antics, and released his hold on her.

Instead of taking the stairs, Danny floated upwards and let intangibility take hold of his body as he phased through the ceiling to the top floor of the house into his daughter's room. His head popped out through the floor, and he put on a wide grin as he watched his two kids play together.

Lilith held a model rocket tight in her fist, making it zoom around and making whooshing noises as she ran around the room. Her platinum gold hair, which looked white in certain lights, were becoming undone from the pigtails Danny had painstakingly put them in earlier. The three year old giggled to herself, and stumbled forward. Before hitting the ground, however, her feet lifted off the ground until she was flying. Her flying wasn't steady, of course, but she laughed all the same.

Her brother, James, had a book spread out on the floor. His dark hair covered his bright purple eyes from Danny's view, and the father took note of the symbols on colorful paper surrounding the book; one of Sam's old spellbooks. The five year old outstretched his hand, the tan skin running over the words of the book. James huffed in frustration as he realized nothing was happening.

Hands wiggled themselves around the young boy, who squealed with delight as his father threw him up in the air, only to catch him as he fell back down. Lilith laughed and flew lazily next to Danny, "Whatcha doin', squirts?"

His daughter, in all her glory smiled as beautifully as she could with her two front teeth missing, and cheerfully lisped, "I flew wif the rocket!"

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, still having a tight grip on his son, who wasn't as skilled in his flying abilities as his sister, "I see that now! You're growing so fast!" He tickled James' sides, who giggled at Danny, "And what were _you_ doing, little man?"

James smiled sheepishly and blushed harshly while looking away, "I wanted to try summoning Cujo…"

"Oh, my kids are both growing up so fast!" The twenty-six year old smiled brightly and gave his son a slobbery kiss on the cheek. James may not be as skilled at flying like his sister, but summoning? He was a natural at making portals, and with proper training would even have his powers rival Wulf's.

James yelped and pushed at his father while wiping his cheek on his oversized sweater, "Daddy! Stop it!"

"Nah," He began planting kisses all along the side of his son's face while Lilith laughed at them. The small girl must've felt left out, because she tackled her floating father and held on tightly to his leg. Danny gave an animalistic smile before grabbing his kids and holding them up against the ceiling. The squirmed and squealed while their father alternated giving them raspberries on their cheeks and bellies.

Before they could continue their game, the three Fentons heard Sam yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinner's ready! Get down here and set the table, or else you don't get anything!"

Danny winked at the two of his kids, holding James with one arm and holding his finger in front of his lips. The two children became quiet while the dad flew through the floor with the kids in tow. Setting James down as to not make any noise, he snuck up behind his wife.

Sam was busy pouring glasses of soy milk for the family, her hands steady and her hair was pulled back away from her face. The halfa silently sauntered his way through the kitchen, stretched out his arms, and suddenly grabbed her waist.

But she didn't even flinch; in fact, she just leaned back and tilted her head over her shoulder to give him a small kiss on the cheek, "We've lived together for seven years, Danny. You can't scare me anymore."

"Not even a little flinch?" He grumbled softly, "Man I thought I had you that time!" Sam gave out a small snort before turning around to see her family.

Danny's bright blue eyes shone in the kitchen light, the color many shades lighter than the NASA shirt he sported. Her son, the quiet one of the family, was already next to her and got his cup of milk off of the counter. She ran a hand through his unruly hair which was much like his father's. Lilith was laughing, her body defying gravity as she floated through the air. One of the pigtails had fallen out, letting the hair freely disperse in the air. Her eyes, like Sam's, crinkled at the edges when they smiled.

All in all, Sam believed she had a beautiful and wonderful family on her hands, no matter how weird their situations could get.

The Fentons grabbed their plates, silverware, and glasses before sitting down at the table. Danny helped his daughter get down off of the ceiling while Sam got a wet cloth to clean off marker that had somehow gotten on James' face. Before long, they were all seated and happily eating together at the table, and each had thanked Sam for the meal.

It was interesting cooking for herself _and_ half ghosts, the mother mused as she ate her meal. The woman had noticed an increase in appetite for the two children, and Danny could eat enough for three grown men and still maintain his healthy and fit figure. He had assured Sam that it was normal; after testing how long he could withstand not eating for a long period of time, Danny had realized that half ghosts took a lot more energy than regular humans. Of course, the ghostly Fentons didn't have to sleep too much; the two spouses had figured that much out in high school what with Danny's late night ghost fights and with Lily and James able to be healthy with only 6 hours of sleep.

Sam leaned on Danny's arms as they ate, "So, anything fun happen today at school, James? What about daycare, Lily-bug?"

The purple-eyes boy smiled sheepishly and spoke softly underneath his breath, "Marcus and I played superheroes on the playground today…"

Danny chuckled, "Who were you today? Batman or Superman?"

"I'm always Batman!" James said, almost exasperatedly, "Marcus has blue eyes, so he's Superman, and I'm quiet, so I am Batman!" He seemed surprised that his father even had to ask.

The two parents smiled at the young boy, who so adamantly only wanted to be Batman for any playtime involving the Justice League. Ever since Danny had taken him to let him see the Hall of Justice (from a civilian's standpoint, of course), he's become a bit obsessed with the man. Danny turned his attention to his little girl, "And what did you do in daycare today, sweetheart?"

She smiled proudly, showing off the little gap in her teeth, "I drew picture of a ghostie!"

Sam smiled at the little girl and stood up, grabbing her plate. She kissed the girl on the forehead before grabbing her daughter's empty glass, "Who was it, dear?"

"Uncle Frosty!" Danny chuckled; if only he could see the faces of the daycare teachers when she drew the drawing of the giant yeti. He watched Sam put her dishes in the sink and refill Lilith's glass with more soy milk. He grabbed his own empty plate and walked over to the sink, giving Sam an unexpected nudge with his hip. She rolled her eyes at him, but continued walking forward and handing the half-full glass to her daughter.

Danny began doing the dishes, scrubbing off every last piece of food and washing it with soap before putting it on the drying rack. He was in the middle of washing some silverware when he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down, he noticed no one was there. Danny looked on the other side to see that his son was carefully setting down his plate on the counter next to him. The father sighed, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Man, I swear you got at least a _little_ bit of teleportation."

He felt a hand grab his pant leg, and Lilith was there holding an empty plate with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other, "No, you just don't pay 'ttention."

The father gave a slight blush and mumbled under his breath while Sam laughed at him from the table. She scrubbed the wood down to make sure it was sanitized before plucking the plate out of her daughter's hand, "Your father _doesn't_ pay attention, does he?" She put the plate in the sink and the dishrag on the countertop before picking up the small girl, "C'mon you two; let's get your pajamas on and then you can watch cartoons before bed, alright?"

The two children obeyed right away, Lilith clutching her mom's shoulder and James trailing close behind them. Danny chuckled as he watched the kids and his wife head upstairs. He quickly finished the dishes, and began shutting the blinds around the house. Even though they lived on the outskirts of Metropolis, the bright lights would always bother the kids as they went to bed. With the blinds shut, cartoons on, and after dinner chores done, the father sat on the couch.

A little girl cuddled up in his lap and he gave the daughter a kiss on the crown of her head as she leaned back comfortably on his chest. His wife joined him shortly after, and she sat next to him while leaning into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, and James came bounding over to sit on his wife's lap.

He gave a small peck on Sam's temple, who sighed happily against him. Danny never would've guessed he'd have made it this far in life without major incident. He had two beautiful kids, a loving wife, and lived in one of the most protected cities in the country so that he didn't need to be a superhero anymore. It was heaven being able to be here for his family.

Of course his parents didn't seem to approve of him and Sam moving out of Amity Park, Indiana to Metropolis, Delaware. But the married couple really couldn't give them the 'Phantom wants to be there for his family' spiel, seeing as they, along with Tucker, Jazz, and their kids, held that secret close to their hearts. So they had to give the lame excuse that they didn't want to constantly fear ghosts attacking their children.

Which was true, Danny supposed, but ghost attacks had went severely down in his junior and senior year of high school. Seems defeating Pariah Dark had its perks; respect enough to leave him and his family alone.

Just as the kids were about to fall asleep (and Danny as well), the doorbell rang.

The halfa blearily looked over at the time; 9:15. Who would be at their door at such a late time without calling ahead first? One of the only people who would do such a thing would be Jazz, but she was at a psychiatrist's convention, which Danny didn't even know existed, and would be happy never going to one. The only other would be Danielle, but she was on an anniversary vacation with Valerie. Before he was able to see who it was, Lilith and James had shot off of the couch to open the door.

Sam sighed and made her way to get up, but Danny pushed her back down and got up himself. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, a smile gracing the both of them as he pulled away, "I'll go see who it is; you just need to relax."

"Relax? Me?" Sam smiled and kissed her husband once more before releasing him, "When have you ever known me to relax, Danny?" The man smiled and walked over to where his children were gaping in front of the open door.

Lilith was obviously the first one there, what with her and her seemingly boundless amounts of energy. As she turned around to find her brother, however, she noticed he was standing right next to her. Despite all that dad said, she had to admit that James' ability to be constantly silent unnerved her… whatever that meant.

James opened the door for his sister, not bothering to look up as he spoke softly to the people outside, "This is the Fenton residence, how can we help you?"

A deep chuckle filled the air, and James decided to look up (but only after his sister had reached over and crushed his foot underneath her own. Two capes filled his view, one a bright red while the other was dark as night. The purple eyes of the boy slowly climbed their way up the two men in the doorway, and his mouth slowly gaped open. A large 'S' met his view, and bright blue and yellow splashed in the mix of the red cape. But he was more concerned about the more quiet and serious hero; _Batman_.

Five years old, and the kid felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Batman was in his doorway! Wait until Marcus hears about this! He heard the heavy footsteps of his father, and turned his open mouth to glance behind him, "Lilith, James, what did I tell you about opening the door for...strangers…"

The two heroes took in the man in front of them. Dark hair and bright blue eyes that matched the little girl, and could pass as Robin's older brother. A NASA shirt graced him, and even seemed to be too big on the man, but the Leaguers could see the obvious physique underneath the baggy clothing. Tall, too, and the father seemed to tower over the two men. The bright blue eyes widened in shock at seeing the two heroes, and he bent down slowly, picking up both of his kids.

With his daughter in his right arm and his son in his left, he called over his shoulder, "Sam? You remember how I was telling you to relax?"

The two men could hear a woman's voice from beyond the doorway, "Losing your memory at twenty-six Danny. That's pretty sad."

"Can you please take the little ones upstairs, love?" Sam knew something was wrong. Danny, although he had an entire arsenal full of embarrassing nicknames for her, had always opted for Sammykins or Sammy when calling her an affectionate nickname. _Love_ seemed to be much too formal for him, and she took the hint by grabbing the Fenton Wrist Ray out from underneath the couch and putting it on. It was a stylish bracelet, and deadly, at least to ghosts. To humans the most it could do would be leave a major bruise and maybe a scorch mark.

She turned off the television and walked calmly over, straightening her clothes as she walked over. Seeing the two heroes, she stopped in her tracks, pausing midstep. She shook her head to clear it, and slung James onto her back and Lilith onto her front. The wife gave a small glare to the men at the door before kissing her husband on the cheek, "I'll make sure they stay in bed, and I'll be right down, alright?"

Danny hummed and nodded. The three men gazed at each other as they heard the woman's footsteps become farther and farther away, and when they heard a door shut, Danny moved aside and gestured them to come in, "I'll take you to the kitchen, where we can discuss why the two of you came here."

Superman had to admit; he was slightly jealous of the set up Mr. Fenton had. Two kids, a wife, and a nice home? He wished someday he and Lois would be able to have the same. Looking around the kitchen as Mr. Fenton made them coffee, a sudden noise broke the silence.

Samantha Fenton walked through the doorway, and after sharing a small glance with her husband, sat down across from Batman and Superman. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, showing the two men that she was the obvious one meant for negotiations, "So, two heroes on the Justice League decide to go and visit a citizen and their family in their home," She uncrossed her legs so she could lean forward and rested her arms on the table, "I don't get it."

Danny, holding two cups of coffee plus two more in the crooks of his elbows sat down next to his wife. He gave the men their respective cups, and carefully handed Sam her Ghostbusters mug. Kissing her forehead softly before turning to the two men, he raised his eyebrows, "It's alright, I suppose. But you mind calling ahead before scaring our kids to death?" _Or at least more dead, I guess._

Batman curled his hand around the mug, but didn't take a sip, "Mr. Fenton, we need to talk about-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" The father set down his coffee cup and raised his hands up in a mock surrender, "Enough with the Mr. Fenton; that's what people call my dad. You should just call me Danny."

The darker superhero paused a moment before continuing, "There's been a problem in Gotham, and I trust you are familiar with this." He took out some files and handed it to the couple across from them.

Sam took it first and opened it up. Both Fentons' eyebrows rose up in surprise, and began reading the files quickly. Danny was shocked; Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus, and Johnny 13 and Kitty have all been spotted in Gotham. He greedily let his eyes practically absorb the page, and Sam was reading along with him. The two looked almost comical, Superman decided. When one was finished with the page, they would sit and wait for the other before turning. It was rather cute.

The wife of the family tore her eyes from the files to meet those of Batman, "What does this have to do with us?"

The hero took a sip of the bitter coffee, "Those beings have been found stealing in Gotham, and nothing we do affects them. Our attacks go right through them, and seeing as you are the closest family we know that has lived in Amity Park, we came to you."

"That's not all," Danny mused, "You came here because you know who my parents are."

The cowled man gave a slight smirk, "Yes. Your parents are ghost hunters, and have been known to deal with these ghosts before. We didn't have time to go all the way to Amity Park, so we came to you." The halfa nodded, a slight smile across his face.

"So you want us to put our children in danger to help you fight?" The man's smile suddenly went dark, darker than Superman had thought the seemingly cheerful man could be, "I'm sorry, but I can't just go to Gotham and leave my family behind."

Superman held his hands up; this wasn't how this was supposed to go, "We aren't asking you to fight, Danny. We're asking for help."

"I'm not leaving," Danny said, wrapping a hand around his wife's. He _couldn't_ leave, "Because of my parents, we constantly live in fear that some ghost will try and enact revenge against my family."

The two heroes looked at each other. Superman could already tell what his partner was thinking; they couldn't be ghosts. Ghosts didn't exist. But both let it slide, seeing as it was something that the man had grown up on with his parents being 'ghosthunters.' Batman then did something that Superman didn't think he would do, "You can take them with you."

Sam hooked an ankle around Danny's ankle and nudged it upwards. It was an easy enough message for Danny to understand, "And our kids?"

"They'll be safe," Superman said.

Batman continued for his fellow leaguer, "You can come to Rhode Island. We have people there that can house you while you teach us-"

"Who said we'd be teaching?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

The dark man continued, "We aren't asking a civilian to fight. You should expect to bring weapons over to Happy Harbor, where you will teach us how they work so that we can defend ourselves and other citizens."

The two lovers looked at each other. Was it worth it? They'd be risking so much; their safety, their children's safety, and the hiding of Phantom. Hell, he was supposed to be avoiding this! Danny would be risking the Justice League finding out his secret. But the way Sam looked at him, he knew that he had to do what was right. Not only was his moral compass telling him to, but his obsession was going crazy. Protecting people… Batman sure knew how to push his buttons. Sam nodded to him, knowing what Danny's ultimate decision would be.

But Danny didn't say yes. No, instead he looked passed the two heroes and hollered, "James, Lilith! Get down here please; I know you're at the top of the stairs."

Two pairs of loud feet came bounding down the stairs, and Superman was surprised that he couldn't hear them earlier. A small white-haired girl and a dark-haired boy poked their heads through the doorway of the kitchen. The daughter smiled widely, showing her missing teeth, "Are we gonna go on a field trip?"

Sam got up, "I thought you two were in bed."

The kids gulped as their mother walked toward them and picked them both up with ease. Batman raised an eyebrow; that's got to be at least seventy pounds, and to be able to pick them up that easily? The woman's got to be strong, "C'mere, family meeting."

"We can leave so you guys can discuss," Superman suggested.

Sam and Danny thanked them, and the two heroes left the room to go into the living room. Danny picked up James and held him on his hip while Sam did the same to Lilith. He squeezed his son close to him as he spoke softly in Esperanto, " _What should we do?"_

The little children both shrugged, and James answered for the both of them, " _Can't we just drop off the guns and come back home?"_

Sam sighed, " _It's not that easy,"_ she murmured, " _It sounds like they want us to help train the Justice League to fight against ghosts."_ Her Esperanto didn't come as easily to her, seeing as she had to learn it fairly quickly when her kids would slip into it. Apparently speaking dead languages was one of the main ways to communicate among other ghosts.

" _Daddy, what do you think?"_ James questioned.

The man leaned his head against his son's shoulder, and groaned. His eyes flashed a bright green, making his son smile; it had been so long since his father had fought ghosts for a greater purpose when he wasn't sparring against them for training, " _Not only is it the right thing to do, but my core is going crazy right now. We should accept and do this job quickly."_

" _What if they find out?"_ Lilith choked out. She was easily the most easily frightened of the bunch, and after overhearing what her dad had told her mom what happens to ghosts caught by the government, she's been very cautious.

Sam kissed her daughter's forehead, " _They won't find out, Lily-bug."_ The small three-year-old buried her head into her mother's shoulder, " _Daddy and I will make sure they never find out about us, okay?"_

Lilith only nodded at her, and Sam realized that was the most she was likely going to get. The mother nodded at Danny, who called out, in English, "Okay, we've made a decision." He adjusted James on his hip as he walked through the door to see the two heroes standing behind his couch.

The two looked at the family of four, and Danny sighed before running a hand through his hair, "You'll need to give us time to pack."


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and Explorations

**Yo**

 **So I might actually be continuing this, I guess? I don't know, seems kind of cool I guess. And you guys seem to like it, so why not. Please review and PM me; I love answering any questions that people have!**

The League sat around a large table with their respective sidekicks around them. Although they dare not call them that anymore since the Young Justice League had been formed. There were few conversations going on, seeing as all were curious about the person Batman and Superman had recommended for their entity problem.

Those with advanced hearing could hear the slight steps of the people coming in, and stalled their conversations. The Dark Knight swiftly got up and walked to the doors, opening one of them. A large shadow was cast into the room, making the figure to be at _least_ ten feet tall, and looked like he was wide with muscles. They could hear a deep voice chuckle, "Sorry I'm late. Had a little traffic."

Batman didn't say anything as he led the man into the room, and his appearance surprised most the League. He was around 6'5", and had the brightest blue eyes most had ever seen. Those 'bulging muscles' were a large clunky bag on his back and a kid on either hip. A small woman with similar dark hair came in behind him, holding the back of the bag as to ensure he wouldn't fall over. She murmured to him, but it was loud enough that if they tried, the heroes could hear her, "You're going to drop James."

"I'm not going to drop James."

"He's slipping right now, Danny."

"Daddy, why's James on da floor?"

A large sigh was heard from the man, who flung the bag off of his shoulders and onto the table with a large metallic noise that made everyone flinch. He picked up the dark-haired sleeping boy and handed him to his wife, who in turn grabbed Lilith as well and put her on her hip. Lilith looked around in awe at everyone, and waved at them, "Hi! Daddy's gon teach you about ghosties!"

The woman sighed and hushed the 3 year old before clearing her throat and speaking, "Hello, everyone. My name is Sam Fenton, and this is my husband Danny. He and I will be available to help train and educate you until we deem you ready to fight on your own."

"Yeah, that's a good intro," Danny whispered to her. He looked around the room, suddenly feeling like he was put under a microscope and given to the GiW. He gulped before speaking, "Like she said, I am Danny Fenton, and this is my wife and my two kids, James and Lilith." The sleeping boy still kept his eyes closed and the girl waved once again at the heroes, "We can start out with a few questions before I go into explanations?"

Silence rang through the large room. Each hero had at least one interaction with an entity, or _ghost_ , by Lilith's saying. All the beings looked like they were searching for something, and would hurt anyone who got in their way. The only thing the beings keep on saying is ' _It's been five years. It's time.'_

Flash called out the question on everyone's mind, "What are they?"

"That's a little more difficult," Danny squirmed. He pulled out a chair for Sam, who gladly sit down and rested James on one knee and Lilith on the other, "For lack of a better term, ghosts would be the most correct. 'Ectoplasmic beings from an alternate dimension' doesn't really roll of the tongue as well."

The teams looked skeptic, and Sam nudged Danny to further his explanation. By the Ancients, he was a nervous wreck; sweaty palms, fidgeting with his shirt, and licking his lips every once in awhile, "Their existence became more known almost a decade ago when my parents had built a portal to the dimension, and since then it's been easier for them to form and to be seen by the human zo… uh, world." He licked his lips once again and took a shuddering breath before continuing, "They are essentially energized ectoplasm, or as my mother says it, 'an odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness.'"

"Can you explain this further for us?" Wonder Woman crossed her legs. He was about to open his mouth in another long winded explanation when a kid no older than sixteen wearing a red and yellow suit snorted.

Danny looked over as the kid narrowed his eyes at him, "Ghosts don't exist, Diana. They are beings that insane scientists have made up to explain what can not be explained yet by science."

And this started a full out argument within the League, each taking sides on 'Are ghosts real?' Surprisingly to Danny, most the people there weren't necessarily believers in ghosts, but he gladly kept quiet while the people argued amongst themselves. Sam tugged his arm, "Shouldn't you stop this?"

"Nah," He murmured back, "I'll wait for them to work this out until I continue with question time."

James, who was rubbing his eyes, was slowly waking up. He stretched his arms out widely and yawned, showing two small canines that looked slightly longer than a normal child's, not that anyone would really notice. Danny rubbed his head, "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

The child shrugged, "Are we there yet?" Danny gestured to around him, and a smile went across James' face despite the glazed look in his eyes. Lilith giggled and whispered to James about how the 'heroes don't believe ghosties are real,' to which James snorted, "Why don't they believe in ghosts?"

A shrug came from Danny as Sam explained to the two kids, "Sometimes when something doesn't agree with someone's belief, they refuse to believe it's real."

"That's dumb," James rolled his eyes as he explained, "They don't have to believe it's real, but they'll still be here. If I didn't believe in bats existing, Batman would still be here! It's a uni-vers-al fact." James looked proud that he was able to sound out the word 'universal,' and Sam and Danny smiled at their very intelligent son.

Lilith nodded, "Ghosties _are_ real though. What 'bout Uncle Frosty?" Her little lip quivered at the thought of people not believing that Frostbite was real; he was one of the most genuine ghosts that she knew.

Danny gave her a kiss on the head and hummed, "I'll knock some sense into 'em, Lily-bug. Hey," He laughed and gestured to James, "Maybe we can get Wulf to stop on by!" The two kids laughed, and the soft bells of their laughter slowly pulled everyone out of their initial arguments.

The boy turned to face everyone, and instead of the bright blue eyes they expected, they were met with striking lilac orbs that were even lighter than his mother's. He smiled sheepishly and hunched his shoulders in to make himself look smaller. That was, until he saw the gaze of his hero resting on him; _Batman_.

A dark red flushed across his cheeks and the tips of his ears while he sat up more in his Samantha's lap, "What's the topic of discussion?" He mused. The heroes seemed surprised with the five-year-old; his literacy was amazing for someone his age. Danny only smiled though; that came from his mother, while Lilith's energy came from Danny.

Sam leaned back in her chair and rested her arms across the laps of her kids, "What ghosts are and how they function."

"Oh that's easy!" James seemed to light up, his face breaking out in a smile as he spoke. The air of his voice was soft and gentle, but at the same time demanding attention, "Ghosts live someplace like this world, but not. They have things they want to do in their afterlife, and won't stop for anything to do 'em, even if it means others get ouchies. Oh, and they have a little heart inside of them that helps their powers!"

The League and the Young Justice League were seemingly blown away. Such a small child learning so much? James had either have had to grow up only hearing about this stuff, or it was such a normal occurrence to him that he could just spew this stuff. The little girl's blue-green eyes lit up in excitement at her brother's words, and she nodded her head aggressively, "Mhmm! Like how Uncle Frosty can make ice sculptures and Auntie Panda can do magic tricks with fire!"

"That's right, Lily-bug, Jamesie!" Danny said. He gazed down proudly at his kids, and leaned over to ruffle their hair while they giggled at their dad. When Danny smiled, it seemed as if his eyes disappeared with how much they crinkled at the corners.

Superman folded his arms and gave a disapproving glare toward the family, " _Mr. Fenton_ , do you mean to tell us that you let your children hang out around supernatural beings?"

He held up his hands in a mock surrender, a smirk across his lips, "Trust me, I would not let anyone near my children that I do not trust. Frostbite and Pandora are close friends of mine, and allies to the people of the 'Human Zone.'" He gave a genuine smile to the League, "They've helped this world last more than you can imagine."

What with Undergrowth attacking, Pandora's box being released, the Infi-Map being stolen, and Pariah Dark attacking the world, Danny felt like he could say they were allies of the Human Zone. And they watched his kids on occasion, so that was also nice on date nights.

Diana's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me Pandora is existent?"

"Well, yes." Danny replied. He crossed his arms and put a hand on his chin, trying to find the right words to describe the fiery woman, "Pandora's Box was stolen long ago, and that was how we had met her. Four arms, blue skin, red eyes, and a scary helmet make her look more terrifying than she actually is, but she's nice enough if you don't touch her stuff and treat her kindly," He rested a hand on Sam's shoulder and his kids looked up at him and smiled.

Lilith gave a slight laugh, "Yeah! And she can do cool tricks with fire!"

"It does not sound like the stories I had heard as a young child," Wonder Woman mused, "Would you mind telling me more about her on a later date?"

Danny nodded and gave a small 'of course,' while Sam got in the bag. Instead of taking out a weapon like they were _supposed_ to be teaching the heroes how to use, she got out three small bags of fruit snacks. She opened each of them, and handed one to James, Lilith, and took two orange ones out of the last before handing the rest to Danny. He gladly took the little bag and popped two in his mouth.

"So," He talked around his food, "Any other questions before I take the little ones to dinner? They haven't had anything since this morning before the plane ride, and they should get something actually good for them in their stomachs." James gave a thumbs up at his dad before putting another purple fruit snack in his mouth; he likes the grape flavored ones the best.

He hopped off his mother's lap to stretch out his legs. One of the heroes (James thought it was a ghost at first, but apparently green skin doesn't automatically mean ghost) asked his dad a question, but James just went behind his dad to touch his toes and stretch out his limbs from the plane ride.

His dad's calm voice washed over him, and James felt safe in the room he was in. But it wasn't interesting. They were only talking about the properties of the Ghost Zone now, a topic that was never very interesting for the five-year-old. He put an orange snack in his mouth and cringed; he should really check the colors of the snack before he eats them. James shook off the taste and looked out the slightly open door longingly, and a mischievous smile went across his mouth. Everyone was too involved in their conversation with Danny to pay attention, and he was always super quiet.

James wanted to explore.

He slyly pulled the back of his long sweater up to put his fruit snacks in his back pocket, and slid off his shoes silently and placed them behind his father. James' socks made barely any noise as he glided across the tile flooring. He carefully backed his way to the door, keeping a watchful eye on the people at the table. He saw Lilith turn around and smile at him, signalling that they weren't paying attention to him. Geez, adults really were very unobservant when they were distracted, but at least he could explore the place, especially since he was asleep earlier.

He didn't even have to open the door further to walk through it, seeing as the crack was large enough. One foot gliding in front of the other, the boy disappeared from the large room and into the Hall of Justice.

By the Observants, the place was huge.

James had already stumbled across three rooms solely for computers and filing cabinets. He supposed that heroism had to come with paperwork, and the Justice League must've had a _lot_ of paperwork. He was walking through another one of those rooms, and the screen flashed with familiar faces.

Skulker, Ember, Desiree, Johnny 13, Kitty, Box Ghost, and even Sidney Poindexter were on the large screen. James crossed his legs and sat down, staring up at the ghosts. All didn't seem...right. His dad was friends with most of the ghosts, even these ones. They would spar occasionally, but that was friendly, and his dad and the ghosts would always laugh together afterwards and would usually stay for dinner. Many of them even played with James and Lilith!

But on this screen… they seemed so _mean_. Skulker had his rocket missiles out, pointed at the camera like he was about to destroy the person, and Ember was at his side with her blue hair flaming high. Desiree had her hands out next to her sides with her palms outstretched and billowing with smoke that was slowly morphing to monsters. Johnny 13 and Kitty were on the motorcycle together, both of them sneering at something beyond the camera. Boxy and Sidney seemed to be working together, and the both of them had small ectoplasmic blasts in their hands aimed at the ground.

They looked… scary.

James kept a close eye on the pictures, and after realizing that they weren't moving, he got up. With an outstretched hand, he reached out and touched the ghosts on the screen, ignoring the files he was moving with his arm.

What made them look this way? Were these pictures from before he was born? James remembered his dad telling him that they were enemies before they had made up, so perhaps this was when his dad was a teenager. But it didn't make any _sense_. Danny had told him that the ghosts would mainly go after him, not other people unless there was a larger purpose. So it doesn't explain how they seemed so adamantly against the people behind the camera.

He quickly removed his hand as if the pictures had burned him. But as he did so, the files resting underneath him fell over onto the floor and the papers fell out. James began to panic. ' _Oh no, Batman is going to see I made a mess and then he and mommy are gonna yell at me I need to clean this up!'_

So he scooped as many papers in his hand as he could, but as he did they all just seemed to flip over back into a messy pile. James just wished at this point he wasn't blessed with his father's clumsiness.

He picked it up one paper at a time, and was almost done until he decided to try and decipher some of the lettering. Focusing hard on the letters, seeing as though he could read it could still be difficult at times, he read the cover of the file. _GiW_.

James' hands started shaking. Why did the Justice League have files about the GiW on hand? Were they trying to take them down? Were they getting information from them? He opened the file, and found something he didn't want to find, and was frankly terrified about it.

He clutched the files close to his chest and ran to find somewhere to hide as he read them.

 **Yo hi me again Hate is in the building or the story haha**

 **If you guys have any ideas you want to give me, go ahead. I might make more stories, but try and keep it DP related, though I accept requests for really anything. I like prompts and ideas.**

 **OH ALSO does anyone know a good beta-reader that would be okay reading through these before I post them? I'm becoming very cautious thinking that I'm doing something wrong.**

 **See you next time I update or you message me, my Hatelings**

 **Love, Hate**


	3. Chapter 3: A King and His Knight

**Why hello there. It is I once again, with yet another chapter. And I must say...** ** _I like this one a lot._**

 **So have fun reading, darlings! Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to start answering the questions you guys ask me at the ends of my chapters! (Unless I have a super long answer, because then I'll just PM you).**

 _Ghost Investigation Ward Files_

 _All of the apparitions filed are based on the ectoplasmic scale used by Ghost Investigators. Under any circumstance, do_ not _approach ghosts shown without proper training or equipment available. These are powerful beings that are to be exercised with caution at all times._

James struggled as he read through the first page, seeing as some of the words he wasn't sure about. The janitorial closet he had found was dark enough as it was, and all he had to read by was a small ectoplasmic blast he held dormant in his hand. He shook his head to try and make sense of the words. 'Ghost Investigation Ward.' He was so used to hearing 'GiW' and 'Guys in White,' that the actual name of the government facility was foreign to him. Putting another fruit snack in his mouth, he turned the page and continued to read.

 _Skulker, Ectoplasmic Level 3_

 _Abilities/Attributes: Large arsenal of various weapons and fighting techniques. Seems to be getting stronger with every encounter. Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Ectoblasts. Need special containment units to capture and detain. Allies: Ember Mclain, Technus, Wisconsin Ghost._

This didn't come as a surprise to the child; Skulker was the ghost that constantly sparred with his dad. It was only natural that Skulker would become stronger with time. James flipped through the many pages, trying to find something he didn't already know. His eyes skimmed the pages, glancing over familiar faces until he found a not-so-familiar face. He had bright green hair and gray skin. A fiery green crown rested upon his head, and the horns almost distracted James long enough to not see the eyepatch over an eye.

 _Pariah Dark, Ectoplasmic Level 9_

 _Abilities/Attributes: Proclaimed 'Ghost King,' has an army of over fifty thousand ghosts that serve only him. Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Ectoplasmic blasts. Has a right-hand who is unapproachable (See Ghost File; Fright Knight, Page 12 Section 3-17b). And holds power over most other ectoplasmic beings. Do not approach no matter the equipment. Cannot be contained by technological ectoraniam means. Allies: Fright Knight._

James felt his body shiver. Why hadn't his dad told him how scary the ghost was? The stories he was told at night were severely downplayed; the Ghost King was terrifying. James couldn't even imagine how his dad was able to beat him. The number fifty thousand was terrible to even comprehend; there weren't even that many people in Grandma and Grandpa's town, Amity Park! He flipped the page again.

 _Danny Phantom._

He felt his breath hitch and his palms became sweaty. Why was his dad in these files? He wasn't facing the camera and an angry look was on his face. His white hair, lighter than Lilith's, swirled around Danny's head, and those green eyes pierced through him. His hands were lit up the same radioactive green, and his jumpsuit was torn to show scars and glowing green cuts. The area around him was damaged, the road destroyed underneath him. Phantom looked devastatingly destructive.

 _Danny Phantom, Ectoplasmic Level: Unknown._

 _Abilities/Attributes: Sealer of the Ghost King, Number One menace of Amity Park. Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Cyrokinesis (Able to form weapons out of cryokinesis), Ghostly Wail, Duplication, Portal Maker, Overshadowing. Possible Persuasion; has convinced others that it is able to feel emotions and pain. Do not trust surrounding humans as they are susceptible to Overshadowing and Persuasion. Project DP is inoperable (See Experimentation Documents; Experiment DP, Page 67 Section 2-3b) due to the destruction of GIW Amity Park site made by this ghost. Do not approach unless ghost is weakened, and weaken further before putting in containment unit. Is known to break out of containment units and fields, so keep under watch by gun point._

His dad had a long rap sheet, it seemed. James reread it once he was at the bottom of the page, and was determined to save these files for later, no matter what he had to do. The child knew that once he was found, either the heroes or his parents would take the files away from him, and he wanted to know more about what it all meant. He made the ectoplasmic ball of light disappear.

Setting the papers down, he got out a purple crayon and drew a circle on the floor. In his human form, making something to channel his energy always made the portal making more successful. The crayon glided across the tiles in the janitor's closet, and soon around the circle were seemingly random scribbles. To the kid, it didn't really make sense. James' just knew what to draw to make what he wanted. Right now, he wanted a pocket to fit the files that he could access at any time, so he knew the symbols meant something that was unique to what he desired.

James hummed as he finished up the circle, and once he was done, he set his fingertips along the edge. His purple eyes grew brighter, and soon the light color invaded not only the iris and pupil, but the whites of his eyes as well.

The edges of the symbols began to softly glow along with the child's eyes, before the light suddenly consumed the entire room and bathed the child in its glow. James' shoulders drooped slightly as he could feel himself grow tired from the effort he was making, and his mouth opened to spill out words in Esperanto. The words he was saying didn't seem to be coming from him; rather, the voice was deeper than the child's, and James had no idea what the words meant.

But as the light faded, a swirling green and purple portal glowed in front of him, hovering right above the circle. It gave off a slight hum of power, and James knew he had to be quick. No doubt his father could feel the portal, and it was a very rare chance that a natural portal would just pop into existence in the Hall of Justice where two Portal Makers were.

Pocket dimensions were tricky to make, even with the channel he made. The boy stuck his head in the portal first, and smiled as he was met with the swirling colors of the GZ. A wide smile went across his face, and he stuck his arm out. Somehow, it seemed as if his arms could not go any further, as if there was some sort of stretchy force field blocking his arm from going any deeper in.

Stuffing the files quickly inside, he stopped as he saw two different papers. One was an in depth research paper about the King of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark. The image on the front was the same as the photo he has seen earlier of the giant ghost. The other paper was listed _Experimentations_. It went in depth of the various tests and results that many of the ghosts that the GIW had captured and experimented on. James folded the papers up and put them in his back pocket before flattening his large sweater over it so it looked like nothing was there.

Putting the rest of the papers in the pocket dimension, James sighed in relief. He was about to close it before he put his fruit snacks in with the papers. You know, just in case he got hungry. He closed it by smearing the circle that was on the ground. He shoved the purple crayon back in his front pocket while the portal swirled into nonexistence.

Now to find something more interesting to do.

Danny sighed in relief as his hour came to an end, and his shoulders visibly sagged in front of all the heroes. Sam held onto Lilith tightly in her lap, trying to calm her down because the child would not stay still. Lilith just kept wanting to say hello to each and every person in the room that her eyes landed on. The husband looked down at his wife for the first time since she had given him his snack.

"Sam, where's James?"

The heroes could hear the slight panic in his voice, and Sam's eyes widened, "He got up to stand beside you, Danny! He-" Both looked down to see the shoes he left behind, and Lilith groaned loudly.

"He ran off again..." The small girl frowned. Diana, Superman, and Batman all walked over to the panicking family.

Superman spoke softly but authoritatively to the small family in front of the heroes, and the others in the room ceased their conversations to hear what was about to be said between the two, "Is everything alright, Danny?"

No, it wasn't alright. He could feel something pull from inside his stomach, and the father bit his lip to keep down the small shudder of knowing a ghost portal was nearby. Danny shoved an ectoplasmic blaster back into its bag and gave Sam a quick kiss on the head before beginning to run off. He called out behind, "My son decided to run about while I was teaching!"

The people blinked in surprise, and all immediately went out of the room and split up to search for the child. Who knows what kind of mess he could've gotten into? The Hall of Justice was no place for a small child!

James sighed as he was met with yet another locked door. Ugh, it seemed that everything he came across by was either boring or locked up. He'd use his intangibility, but he knew that he'd either be caught on camera or stuck in the wall.

Some time a while ago, James had reopened that pocket dimension and gotten out his fruit snacks to eat. The papers were still in his back pocket, but he hadn't opened them up yet to read what was on them.

He walked down a different hallway. Five doors were presented, and then another fork was at the end of the way. James began his expedition to try and find doors that were unlocked. The first one was locked. He walked further down to try the other, and found out it was a janitor's closet. The next was locked. So was the one after that.

The last door, however, wasn't locked and it wasn't just a cleaning closet.

He walked in and there were five tubes in front of him. They weren't just some lab's testing tubes either, because James knew what those looked like. No, these were huge. From floor to ceiling they stood, and had screens next to them that looked interactive and a keyboard with many colorful buttons on it.

The small child walked up slowly to it. Blue light poured at the bottom of it, and James was suddenly reminded of the time his dad showed him the ghost zone's portal for the first time. He was sure that if he stepped onto that platform, he'd be whisked away somewhere else.

So instead of walking through the ominous tubes, James walked around them to see that he was in some sort of lab. Not like the one his dad had, though. His dad kept test tubes around full of glowing liquid, a ghost portal, papers always scattered, and targets to practice on. This lab was different. Everything was neat and tidy, there wasn't the usual yellow and black striped portal to another dimension, and all of the test tubes were empty.

The child sighed, almost angrily, and spoke aloud to himself, "How _boring._ " He muttered. He walked down the aisle of testing equipment, his eyes drooping and his stomach growling. He ate another fruit snack. Slightly less hunger, now.

A wisp, small enough that a human might think it to be caused by the cold, went out of his mouth. But James knew better. His purple eyes narrowed as he dropped down into a fighting stance that resembled his father's, and he glanced hurriedly around the room to try and spot the being behind the act.

But there was no ghost in the room. James kept on alert, and began inching his way around the room until he found another door hidden behind the tubes. His hands were shaking, but he still took in a shuddering breath and opened it.

He was immediately hit with the acrid scent of ectoplasm. It was really something the kid couldn't really describe other than it smelt like the time he accidentally sneezed while drinking soda. Not a very comfortable smell, and whenever James remembered that the GZ was made of the stuff he almost felt disgusted. But he had to remember that his human side was the reason he felt put off by it. If he shifted into his ghost form, than he was sure that the ectoplasm would feel normal to him, as it had many times before. James felt bad for his mom, however. Apparently James was born in the Ghost Zone with the help of Princess Dora's midwives, which was why he felt as if he needed to thank his mom for enduring the feeling of ectoplasm.

There were many test tubes, but they were filled with the familiar liquid that James knew immediately what it was. Glowing green and bubbling, he recognized the ectoplasm inside the tubes. He was put off by it, especially since it was the only light in the room. James dropped his fighting stance and opted to wrap his arms around himself.

His hands wrapped themselves around his upper arms and shuddered. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His breath wouldn't stop condensing, and the constant use of his ghost sense made him shiver with cold.

He rounded the counters full of the glowing green liquid to see a table. Noises were coming from it, grunts and moans. James got closer to it, and the entire metal table shuddered as a large howl ripped from what was on top of it. The small boy leapt backwards in fear and his eyes widened with fright. But he was curious, damn it all, and curiosity was probably his greatest flaw. He had to know about _everything_ that was around him.

So he approached the table, and kept inching closer and closer. Every time the creature gave off a noise he'd flinch before continuing to walk forward. By the Observants, just getting _close_ to the table was terrifying to the child; he couldn't even begin to imagine what was on it.

But after a moment, he didn't have to imagine.

Glowing green straps held the ghost down, and James immediately recognized it as a lower level ghost. He had massive claws and sharp teeth that gnashed outward. Low whines and cries were given off from his mouth. Red eyes decorated his entire body, not only on his face but on his hands, arms, and legs. All of them seemed to be glazed over and unfocused. He was in pain, and wanted out of the straps that held him down. Its large body kept shifting as if he couldn't decide what form to become.

James reached out, and seeing as the creature didn't move to attack him on sight, let his hand touch the side of his arm. It was a strange mixture of fur and ectoplasmic goo. The creature didn't give any indication of wanting to hurt the boy; in fact, his cries seemed to quiet and his shuddering stopped.

The child spoke softly to the ghost, "What are you doing here…?" James' strokes went from the arm of the creature to the side of his face to comfort him.

He spoke, but it felt like it was more static and moans than words. James quickly recognized it as ghost speak and cleared his head to think more in the language, " _Who...who are you, little king?"_

James, who was confused at the comment, spoke back in his own small series of clicks and moans, " _What do you mean, little king?"_

" _You feel like a king… Are you not the little king?"_ He tilted his head at the young child.

The boy flushed brightly, " _There isn't a king right now. Pariah was locked up a long time ago_."

" _Ah, I see. My apologies,"_ The creature gave off a large groan and seized himself against the straps, " _Do you want to be a king? At least to one ghost?"_

James nodded eagerly. He likes to pretend he's a king with Lilith, and now he could have his own knight to play with! The creature did not have to speak once again as James undid all the straps that held him to the table, letting it go.

The ghost lifted itself up off the table and gave a sigh of delight. Gods, to be free again. Getting caught by the GIW many years ago was bad enough, to be caught by the Justice League was just a streak of bad luck on his part. He moved his eyes toward the boy, and the child jumped before calming himself and speaking again, " _What's your name?"_

His name? He could hardly remember, it had been a long time since he had someone call him by his name. His clawed hands reached out to the child, and he gently rested the tips of the claws on James' temples, who was too scared to move, " _Maybe you can help me remember."_

" _Open your mind to me… Let me be your knight… Give yourself over so I can give you myself…"_ A smile made its way across the creature's face as he saw the child's purple eyes be consumed with bright red, " _Please… Save me from this place. And let me save you as well, my king."_

James felt the creature poking in his head to give him his memories, but instead of shying away, the small kid shuddered as he was pulled deeper into the warm hug of the beast, " _Yes. And you will be my knight."_

 **YOOOOOO**

 **What is UP my hatelings! Geez it's too late for me to be this excited, but here we go!**

 **Guest whatever number:** Lilith AKA lily and James...Are you a Harry Potter fan?

 **FFFUUUU- maybe...**

 **gilly boy: This is actually where I got the whole concept from! I think it's hilarious that ghosts basically give each other maternity leave because of ghost kids. I feel like its almost a truce type of situation. Like the ghosts may not like each other,** ** _but damn he just had a kid that's rough buddy good luck my friend._**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Love, Hate**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding the Little King

M'gann and Superboy stuck close together, however, and they ran opposite of the League and out the back door of the room. The hallway was full of twists turns and forks in the road. Superboy grunted, "I don't understand how a child in a room with highly trained heroes could easily escape."

"I don't either," M'gann sighed. It truly was an amazing feat the child had accomplished, if not reckless. But putting her thoughts about the child aside, she closed her mouth. In Happy Harbor more and more of those… ghosts were showing up, and without equipment to beat the, the Rhode Island city was at the beings' mercy, "Superboy… do you think that these are really ghosts?"

He muttered a bit as he walked faster, hearing something come from the mess hall, "I don't know. It seems like it's the only explanation at this point, even though Wally doesn't like it." She nodded at him. Wally, or Kid Flash, was never too fond of things that weren't explained by traditional scientific means.

The two remained quiet after that, listening to any noise that they could. Superboy had suddenly stopped, making M'gann run into him. She frowned and looked up as if to scold him, but he closed his eyes and shushed her. Twisting his head to the side, Superboy finally heard what he wanted to; James' voice.

He focused in on the voice, and heard the small voice of the purple-eyed boy, " _I wonder if I should climb down, or keep going up… This is very fun!"_

Superboy grabbed M'gann's hand, and began running toward the cafeteria. The child had to be in there, and it sounded as if he was talking to something. But that was impossible; all heroes had been present in the meeting, and none had ventured to the area they were in. Who could James be talking to?

He stormed into the room, the doors slamming open and hitting the walls loudly. The clone's eyes followed the sound of hushed breathing, but before he could locate where it was coming from, M'gann tugged on his black shirt, "Conner, look up."

A small boy in an oversized light green hoodie was up in the rafters, balancing on one of the pipes that was sure to be incredibly slick. His dark hair was pulled back with some sort of pink ponytail holding it back. The purple eyes pierced through the darkness, and the kid jumped down from the pipes to one of the hanging lights. The action scared M'gann, and she unconsciously began to hover closer to the boy.

"Halt!" The kid giggled, "I am the king of this room! You need to defeat my knight before you get here!" He sat down on the light and used the wiring it had as a swing. Both heroes were confused by the word knight, and Superboy remembered that he had heard the child speaking to something else.

He tapped M'gann's hand, and she nodded back at him before looking up and speaking at the boy. She put on a false and terrible british accent, "Oh great king, why don't you come down and show some hospitality to those in your room?"

Superboy watched as the seemingly shy kid's eyes lit up in joy that someone was playing along with kid threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, but why would I when you trespissed on my land?" He was pleased with himself, even though he mispronounced the word 'trespassed.'

Before either could say another word, James whipped out his purple crayon and pointed it at the two Young Justice Leaguers, "My knight! Protect your king!"

But nothing happened. M'gann sighed and held out her arms, "James can you come on down? A lot of people are worried about you." The kid tilted his head slightly before shrugging.

"But I wanted to explore and play some more," He muttered. But he supposed it had been a long time since he had met up with his family once again. What James really wanted was to play with Fantamo some more, but he disappeared as soon as the two heroes walked through the door. It seemed that now since the ghost was gone, James' shyness began to show once again. He blushed slightly and reached down, "C-can you catch me?"

M'gann gave a small laugh before floating up to meet the child. James' eyes seemed to light up watching the young woman fly, and the martian gave him a sheepish smile in response to the child's joy. She reached out her hand and marveled how tiny he was compared to her. It was almost comical how small his hands were, but his strength was more than a five-year-old's when he pulled her up.

Superboy watched as James grabbed M'gann's wrist and pulled her to sit next to him on the light. The child covered his mouth and giggled down at the clone, "Now you're the dragon! And I'm saving the princess!"

Although he was a little miffed about being called a dragon, Superboy couldn't help but smile at the kid. He gave a soft growl underneath his breath, and when James' smile grew bigger knowing Connor was playing along, well, Superboy knew he had to continue for the kid. He threw his arms up in the air, and gave off a larger growl.

James laughed out loud, his original shyness gone now that they were playing with him. All seemed to forget the manhunt sent out for the kid as they played together. Connor jumped up and grabbed M'gann by the waist, gave James a predatory growl, and hopped back down off the light. The sudden missing weight made the fixture swing in place, and James clutched onto the wires as he giggled.

M'gann was about to 'cry out for help' when James grabbed the edge of the light and dropped down so his arms were the only thing holding him. Superboy immediately let go of M'gann to catch the kid, but James simply began to swing back and forth. James wasn't worried about hi safety; there were two heroes in the room just in case, and Fantamo was invisible somewhere, and the kid knew the ghost would catch him if the heroes could not.

So he let go and let the momentum carry him onto the next light. Superboy jumped up to grab him, but James twisted his body at the last second so the clone couldn't touch him. M'gann covered her mouth, "James! You should come down now; you're scaring us!"

His fingers held on tighter to the light and he began to swing back and forth again, "Princess, how do you think I got up here? I like climbing! It's fun!" And with that he let go again and grabbed the light fixture closer to the wall. Before M'gann could float upwards once again to grab the child, James jumped off and held onto the open doors of the cafeteria and hung on. He giggled as Superboy grabbed his waist and wiggled his fingers around the kid's stomach

"Don't do that again, you'll give me a heart attack." Connor murmured. James laughed as he wiggled to and fro to try and escape the powerful clutches of the young man.

He reached his arms out to M'gann, "Princess! Your king is in danger! The dragon's got me, I'm gonna… I'm gonna," James went limp in Superboy's arms and leaned his upper body backwards, making Superboy quickly make his hand go around to support the child's neck. James stuck his tongue out and made a groaning sound as he pretended to play dead.

M'gann sent out a signal on her communicator to let everyone else know where they were before reaching around and cradling James, who woke up as soon as he was in the martian's arms. He reached out and pulled slightly at the girl's hair, "If your skin wasn't as green… and if you had blue eyes… You'd look just like Auntie Jazz!"

The name really meant nothing to M'gann other than her knowledge of jazz music. Was Jazz Sam's sister, Danny's sister, or another ghost that the parents let their children play with? Connor reached out, "Oh yeah? And who do I look like?"

"Like Daddy if he worked out more," The kid giggled, and Superboy gave him a soft smile, "Mommy always tells him he has to be stronger, but he just whines."

The two heroes laughed at the picture that the kid created in their heads. So their teacher was whipped. M'gann put James on her back, "C'mon, everyone should be here soon, little king."

James had to stop himself from commenting that the comment was the same nickname Fantamo had for him. 'Little King' seemed appropriate for the ghost to use, so he wouldn't call the kid James. The child thought it was because of his dad, and laughed about it. Shouldn't he be called a prince then?

The doors widened as Danny, Sam, and Lilith wandered in. They saw the scene of James smiling on M'gann's back and Superboy's fingers still tickling the kid's sides. Lilith immediately dropped out of her mom's grip and ran forward. Superboy had no time to register what was going on until he saw a head of white hair climbing up his leg and onto his hip. Lilith smiled and reached to push her brother, making him wobble on M'gann's back, "Who said you could have fun without me?!"

"Sorry, Lils," The boy stuck out his tongue at the girl, "But you're too loud!"

The girl gave a small huff and wrapped her arms loosely around Superboy's neck. Out of instinct, Connor wrapped himself around Lilith's waist to hold her more securely onto him to ensure she was safe and that he wouldn't drop her. The two kids bickered, and Danny and Sam sighed in relief.

Danny walked up and pat Connor's back, smiling at him. Superboy _did_ notice the similarities they had, all that was different was that Danny really wasn't as bulky as he was. To be honest, Danny looked more like an older Robin than Superboy, "Thanks, for keeping this little one out of trouble, kid." The father watched as his son popped an orange fruit snack into M'gann's mouth, who happily ate it, "It seems he likes the two of you. Maybe you can babysit some time, yeah?"

Connor shrugged, and M'gann leaned over, "We'd be happy to watch these two anytime while you're staying here!" Well, that settled it for Superboy. He just nodded at M'gann's words to confirm that he was alright babysitting the children.

"Well, thank you!" Sam smiled at the two young heroes in front of them. She saw a bit of herself and Danny in them, and that fact made her glad that her kids were already attached to them, "Do you think you can watch them tonight after dinner for us? We need to prepare for class tomorrow, and can't have them near the weapons." They watched as she glared at Danny.

He held his arms up, "Hey, to be fair James is super quiet when he wants to be! I didn't notice that he had taken the blasters!"

"Oh you didn't notice," Sam rolled her eyes as she continued, explaining to the two heroes, "Mr. Clueless over here didn't notice his kids taking the blasters to blow out holes in the wall. Good going, Danny." The husband sighed before grabbing James off of M'gann's back, and Lilith automatically jumped from Superboy onto Danny's frontside.

Even if James had commented that although Danny wasn't as strong as Superboy, the male _had_ to be strong to have both kids hanging on him with ease. Red Tornado and Black Canary walked in, and Flash ran in to see Danny had both his kids again.

M'gann floated toward the three Leaguers, "Would it be alright if James and Lilith stayed over at Mount Justice for a while tonight? The Fenton's are needing babysitters for the night while they work on tomorrow's lesson."

Black Canary sighed, and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Mount Justice isn't a daycare, M'gann," But seeing the kids and how they acted around the two heroes, she opened her blue eyes and groaned, "But maybe just for tonight."

James and Lilith cheered, and the two Young Justice heroes smiled as they thought of how the rest of their team was going to take to watching the two crazy kids. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be a quiet night on the mountain.

 **yoooooo**

 **this was a quick update because sleep constantly eludes me ;w; but hey you guys get more updates and I get happy little James and Lilith, so I feel like it's a win-win.**

 **James has a new friend (I guess. Fantamo will be explained later). To clear up some confusion, I want to inform that Danny is NOT a king. James had told Fantamo that there was no king currently, and I won't be explaining any further on that touchy subject cuz plot stuff later.**

 **To** **ShiraYukiShadow, that plot makes me a happy lil ball of hate ;w; Imma do that one pretty soon then**

 **PM me for questions that need long answers, I still need a beta-reader, and please tell me some prompts! I love hearing from my little hatelings!**

 **Love, Hate**


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting Halfas (Part 1)

James locked himself inside the bathroom of his family's hotel room. His parents and sister were in the lobby getting extra pillows to soundproof the room (although the people at the front desk didn't need to know it was because of the Fentons' inventions). So that means that he should be able to do what he needs to and quickly, especially since he should technically be packing some things to go over and see his new friends tonight.

He grabbed the Experimentation Files and the paper about Pariah Dark out of his pocket and laid them out carefully on the floor so that he could see both of them. There were no pictures on the Experimentation Files, much to James' disappointment, which meant he would have to read it by himself when he barely knew all of the words. At least the paper about Pariah Dark had words he could understand and had a few pictures to analyze!

About halfway through the first sentence of the Experimentation Files, he knew he wouldn't be able to read it all by himself. He couldn't ask Lilith for help seeing as she still has trouble reading and writing her own name. And James was _definitely_ not going to ask his parents for help; they'd just take the papers away from him.

So the child did what he had to do. James took the crayon out of his pocket and began to draw on the back of one of the papers. It was a simple enough summoning circle that he had done many times before. The bright purple only became brighter when he finished, to the point that it produced a glowing light that made James twist away to avoid blinding himself from it.

He didn't have to look back to know that the circle was a success. Even though ghosts do not breathe, James could very clearly feel the unstable energy from Fantamo leaking from the summoning circle. That and the fact that his ghost sense gave a slight wisp in the air told him that his friend was near. He put the crayon back in his pocket.

" _Hello little king,"_ Fantamo clicked, affectionately, " _Is there a reason you called me?"_

James smiled up at the scary looking creature, who in turn tried to mimic the kid. It just ended up a mess of fangs, and Fantamo quickly quit it (though James had to admit that the attempt to smile was rather adorable), " _I can't read some of these words very well… I was hoping you would be able to help me."_

The beast nodded slowly, as if a sudden movement would cause the child to run from him, " _Of course I can. What is it you want me to read for you?"_

James flipped over the summoning circle to reveal the Experimentation Files. He pointed at them and looked up expectantly at the creature, who hissed at reading the first part, " _Don't you have any other reading material? Anything at all? How about a nice book from Ghost Writer, okay?"_

The boy sighed, " _Fantamo, I know you don't want to read this because of what happened, but_ please… _I need to know what the Justice League is doing."_

" _So astute for such a little squirt,"_ The ghost sighed, " _But I suppose that is why you are the little king, yes?"_ But Fantamo didn't begin reading. He just stared at the page and read to himself for a moment before commenting once more, " _It is not my past that prevents me from reading this to you. Little king, you are a child. You should not have these files on your person or in your head."_

James gave a slight huff as he realize that Fantamo wasn't going to read the files to him. He snapped back at the ghost, " _Fine. I'll just figure out what it says by myself!"_

Fantamo gave a harsh sigh; James was being a bit unreasonable. Sure, he understood that the boy was naturally curious, but the ghost was adamant about not letting him read the Experimental Files that the GIW kept of not only himself, but his father as well. Fantamo noticed the boy's drooping eyes and leaned over to rest a clawed paw on the boys head, " _Did summoning me take some of your energy?"_

James nodded, still miffed at Fantamo for not answering him and not reading the papers to him. The large ghost sighed, " _I am sorry that I cannot read these to you…"_ He paused for a moment before releasing the boy and crouched low so that his many red eyes met the child's purple ones, " _But maybe I can help you stop losing so much energy calling me."_

" _How?"_ James asked. Creating portals was hard enough, and opening portals that lead to certain points in the ghost zone needed circles to concentrate the energy to a specific place. Summoning circles were some of the hardest that James had done, because the portal has to be in a specific place, near the right being, and powerful enough to suck them closer to it. James definitely wanted to know how to summon without the waste of energy and without and energy circle, " _How do I do it?"_

Fantamo hummed and held out his hand, where a small ball of ectoplasm formed, glowing a bright green color with underlying reds, " _Here. Let me give you this for now so I can teach you later."_ The ball formed and melded together, and James watched with great interest as the formless blob began to have a form. The ghost dropped the ectoplasm in James' hand, who rolled it around. It was really cold, and almost like ice. With a start, James realized that what he was holding was a whistle, " _Just blow it when you need me. I will come."_

James looked up to say thank you, but Fantamo was already gone.

~

M'gann rushed to get the cookies out of the oven, being careful not to burn herself on the hot metal of the pan. She levitated the tray up, and then set the cookies on the cooling rack. Her team watched her from across the kitchen island, and Kaldur raised his eyebrows, "Maybe it is not such a good idea to give the children sweets when they come."

Robin snorted, "It's not a good idea to let children into Mount Justice at all."

"It will just be for tonight," M'gann chastised him, "Try and behave yourselves. We're supposed to be watching James and Lilith, not babysitting _you_."

Robin rolled his eyes at her, and the motion was clearly visible to everyone despite a mask covering his face. A blur zoomed passed the team, and Wally stood behind M'gann with a cookie in hand, "Aw, thanks, M. Though these can't possibly be as sweet as y-"

The cookie was taken from his hand and he gave a yelp as he met M'gann's light glare, "These are for the kids. You can wait until they get here," She looked at the clock on the oven, "Which should be any minute now."

A blonde head peeked up from her arms, "Shouldn't we child proof the mountain?" Artemis raised an eyebrow, "It isn't exactly safe for kids here."

Superboy shrugged, "They'll be alright." And he was very confident in that fact. James was strong and intelligent for his age. It showed through his speech patterns and the way the child was easily able to scale his way up walls. Lilith had to have some strength in her as well, seeing as she was able to climb on top of the adults so easily. Connor had no doubt that the two kids would be able to handle themselves.

They all heard the familiar whirring of the Zeta Tubes, and M'gann squealed in delight before quickly flying over to greet the guests. The team followed her with less enthusiasm, but Connor did have a smile on his face, however slight it may be. They were all greeted with the familiar faces of the Fentons, but Lilith was already climbing all over M'gann, who laughed. Now that they weren't teaching them, the team was able to get a good look of the family.

Danny was obviously the tallest in the room, standing a good head and a half above Connor. He was wearing a tight black and red shirt, and his figure showed through it. Sam was wearing a tanktop, and they could see a few scars on her arms along with a spider web tattoo that traveled across her shoulder and down her arm. James looked like a perfect mix between the two parents, what with his father's messy hair and his mother's eyes.

Lilith, surprisingly, is where the family looked strange. None of the other family members had it, but Lilith sported bright blonde hair that was verging on being white. Her eyes, although bright blue like her father's, had an underlying green that swirled in the mix. Robin would've assume they adopted her, but her facial features closely resembled the mother's. Maybe she had an affair?

Nonetheless, Danny scratched the back of his head, still keeping an iron grip on his bag of weapons that he still had to fix. Sam handed over a small backpack to Connor that depicted the Justice League on it, though it was a bit torn up. Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Lilith, who was still hanging on to the alien, "Be good, Lily-bug. If I hear you broke something, you won't have any dessert for a week." The girl looked heartbroken at the thought.

Sam moved her gaze to M'gann. The woman had to admit, she was very scared about leaving her children with some people that she didn't know too well. But the kids seemed trustworthy enough, and Danny trusted them, so it was good enough for her. She gestured toward the bag, "James and Lilith have to take their vitamins before they go to bed, preferably with some food in their stomachs," She ruffled her son's hair, who stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, "Make sure this guy doesn't color on everything he sees. He'll gladly color on the walls if he has to."

James looked sheepish and a light blush went across his cheeks. He was glad when his mother moved from him to Lilith, "Make sure that the two of them don't get out of your sight. As seen earlier today, they can be very sneaky when they want to be. And-"

Danny chuckled and wrapped his empty hand around her waist before kissing her temple, "Sam, they'll be alright," He smiled at his wife before looking at the Young Justice League and raising an eyebrow, "Just don't forget those vitamins and everything will be okay."

The teens all nodded at the man, determined that yes, the kids will get their vitamins. Danny gave a mischievous grin before leaning down and giving a small kiss on the top of James' head, and after doing the same to Lilith, he readjusted his grip on his bag and the waist of his lover, "Well, we'll either be back later tonight while they're asleep or tomorrow morning."

Lilith smiled back at her father and leaned over suddenly, making M'gann's entire body jerk with the motion. She hugged both of her parents, "We'll be good! Swearsies!"

Both parents smiled at the over-zealous daughter, and felt something hit their legs. Danny and Sam looked down to see James clutching their legs tightly with his arms before letting go rather quickly. He dug in his pocket and got out his purple crayon and twirled it in his fingers. The adults said goodbye, stepped through the Zeta Tube, and they were gone.

James kept twirling the crayon in his hand, a nervous wreck. Connor, however, noticed how tightly strung the young boy seemed to be and picked him up by the waist and set him on his shoulders. James gave a light squeal and gripped the crayon tightly in his fist as he hung on to the man's head. "S-slow down!" He cried out as Connor bounded to the kitchen. His running ceased when he reached the kitchen.

The team watched, their mouths agape as Connor ran off with the young kid. Wally's eyes widened, "When did Grumps get so happy?"

M'gann readjusted her grip on Lilith, who was happily sitting on her hip, "He and James played quite a bit when we found him in the cafeteria. James seems to like Connor a lot, and even compared him to his dad."

The team all followed the kicking of Lilith, who wanted to be with her brother. M'gann let the girl down and watched how she raced to get to the kitchen. Connor had somehow given the backpack to James, who clutched the bag to his chest. The brother was sitting on top of the island with a cookie in hand, and Lilith quickly scaled the chairs to get a cookie as well. The two kids sat on top of the counter together, and while James was hugging the bag tightly and avoided eye contact, Lilith watched everyone carefully, "So, you guys are like supa-heroes!"

The team chuckled and Artemis went forward to her, her outfit still on, "I guess we are, huh kid?"

James rustled in the backpack for a moment before bringing out a plain white pill bottle. It had no label on it, other than Danny's quick scribbles with a sharpie, ' _J and L's Vitamins! Take one in morning, one at night!'_ The small boy opened up the bottle easily, despite the childproof container, and handed a green gummy to Lilith.

Lilith sighed, "I don't wanna!"

"Lils, c'mon," James chastised. He popped his in his mouth and tried to hide his grimace. By the Ancients, ectoplasm supplements tasted _awful_. But he put a smile on anyway, "See? It's not that bad."

The small child huffed, and glared at the bottle before snatching one up. M'gann laughed at the kids, who were both now grimacing after taking the gummies. Wally went to the fridge and got out some milk, "Hey, you guys aren't lactose intolerant, right?"

"What's lathosy-"

"No we aren't. We can have some milk." James answered for the both of them. Robin laughed; for a small kid, James reminded him almost of himself, or at least a more serious one.

Wally poured them some glasses of milk, which Lilith downed and James took gentle sips from. M'gann clapped her hands at the two of them before smiling happily, "So! What do you two want to do tonight?"

Lilith tapped her chin as if she were in deep thought before shouting out, "I wanna watch you spar!"

Now, to the heroes, sparring was a normal exercise. It bonded the team, helped each other learn their strengths, and was a nice workout. But to hear from a child as small as Lilith? Where did she learn to pick up the word? James rolled his eyes and took another sip, "Can we do something quieter? Like coloring?"

Lilith stuck her tongue out at him, "No one likes to color!"

"I do!" James cried, a look of serious offense on his face.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Artemis smirked at the two of them, "How about we spar for a bit while James colors?" Lilith's eyes widened and the largest smile they've seen on her came to bloom. It was large enough to show her two missing teeth.

Lilith, about to comment on sparring, stopped for a moment before a contemplative look came across her face, "What's your name…?" She asked shyly.

Artemis put a cookie in her mouth before picking up the little girl. She missed the protective look on James' face, who didn't enjoy watching people who were practically strangers throw around his sister so carelessly, "My name's Artemis."

"So Auntie Arty!" Lilith giggled. She kicked her legs lightly in the archer's grip, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Artemis felt her face turn red, and a few snickers from the group confirmed that fact. Kaldur grabbed the eager girl when she leapt out of Artemis' arms to reach him, and she began climbing over the man, commenting on the 'pretty tattoos.' The archer eventually led the group to the sparring room, all except for James, Connor, and Robin.

Robin looked at the little kid, "So… I hear you like to climb."

James was about to go into a long winded rant before he stopped himself. Gods, he needed to be more careful. He was about to explain that because his little sister and his dad can fly, but he can barely hover at best, he had to learn quickly how to climb. It soon became easy for him, and he constantly found the smallest cracks in the walls that were great for climbing every time he walked into a different room. But since he couldn't explain all of this to the two in front of him, James slung the bag over his shoulder and fidgeted with the purple crayon that was in his pocket, "Yeah. Daddy and Mommy don't like it too much though. They say I'm going to fall."

The kid said it with a snort, as if it was obvious he was never going to fall down. Connor raised his eyebrows at the complete arrogance of the kid and Robin gave him a large smile, "Do you want to find somewhere to climb? We could color there, if you want."

James thought about it for a moment, and then a moment more. These were apprentices of the Justice League, and although the child was still having troubles coping with the fact that the JL had Fantamo on a dissection table, he had to remember that these kids weren't their teachers. By the Observants, Fantamo would've already made an appearance if he had figured that the teens were going to attack him because of his species.

But would they? Would Connor and Robin hurt him if they knew the truth? James would like to say that they wouldn't. Everyone here seemed so nice; Robin was offering to show him hiding spots, M'gann made him cookies, Artemis and Lilith like each other, Wally made sure he felt alright after the vitamins, and Kaldur was able to put up with Lilith. And his personal favorite person here was Connor, who was his fierce dragon and was able to catch him when he jumped off the door.

If Connor knew he was part ghost… Would he hurt him? Superman knew about Fantamo's experiments, but let them continue. If Connor was related to the man, would he do the same? James just shook his head of the thoughts. He didn't want to admit to himself that he saw Batman there as well. He didn't want to know that his heroes would hurt him, his dad, or Lilith. Maybe there isn't such a thing as a hero.

But he put his thoughts aside, and James smiled up at the Boy Wonder, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

 **Yooooo what up ma hatelings**

 **no questions to answer this time (I answered most of them via private message), but still remember to review and PM me! I love story prompts from you guys and I love answering questions! (However long-winded those answers may be)**

 **Love, Hate**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgetfulness and Suspicions

Danny fiddled with the ectoblaster underneath his fingers. The hotel room was admittedly small, and the pillows lining the edges of the room did little to muffle the sounds of his tinkering when someone was outside. At least it was enough to not send security to check up on him.

Of course he could've used the labs that the Justice League had offered to him, but he wasn't acquainted with them. He'd rather have a small space that he could easily become acclimated to then have a large room with unknown equipment. That, and he was sure that his constant muttering would leak some information he didn't want to leak to those around him. At least the most Sam would do when he muttered with poke fun at him for it, but would eventually put in her earbuds and write. Her botany reports are coming along quite nicely.

His slender fingers brushed over an energy containment unit and he attached, detached, and then reattached it to the blaster without looking. He's already given away too much information for him to feel that he and his family were entirely safe at the Hall of Justice. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He fiddled with the end piece to much and a sharp shock was administered to his fingertips. Danny yanked his hand back and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth.

Sam looked up from her sitting position on the bed, a computer on her lap. She sighed, "Do I need to get the first aid kit?" Danny gave a negative response, and went back to mumbling. A short laugh escaped her as she realized he was muttering the various areas of the Ghost Zone by heart. There were definitely benefits to him working here and not in the Hall of Justice; he couldn't give away any secrets to ears not meant to hear him.

It was strange, the woman mused, how alike and yet different Danny was from his parents. He had the same passions, and the genius gene had not skipped him as most people thought it had; Danny just was incapable of applying himself in high school because of the ghost problem. Once they had gone to Amity Community College together, he had become one of the tops students rather quickly. Not only was he taking Mr. Lancer's advice and got a small job as an editor in Metropolis, but he had enough time to be with his family and to invent his own devices. (Being a half-ghost helped with getting more time, however, since he needed only a few hours of sleep to be fully energized. The kids needed about six, which was reasonable, Sam supposed, but _she_ still needed her sleep, and her husband and kids were insistently noisy.) But unlike his parents, he wasn't as loud or boisterous about his work; rather he was very quiet. He threw himself into this zone where no one could really talk to him unless they hit him or yelled at him (well, he automatically responded to Sam. That's most likely because he knows that if he doesn't respond he'll get a boot to the head).

Danny began reciting the names of the ghosts that he knew in alphabetical order when he suddenly stopped moving. His horrified expression looked up at his wife, who raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of expression, "I… I'm such an idiot!"

"You usually are," Sam proofread one of her essays for a moment before asking, "But what about in particular this time?"

Danny set down the ectoblaster and leaned back onto the bed, her upper body laying on her legs to hold her in place, "Two things, actually. Maybe three." He looked up to see his wife's incredulous expression on her face, "Maybe more because of that look you're giving me."

Sam told him to explain what it was he was being an idiot about. He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his dark hair, "The portal James made. I never went to investigate! I was so enwrapped in trying to find him that I completely forgot to ask him about it. Why did he make a portal in the middle of the Hall of Justice? Were there cameras? Did he call someone? Did he…." He rambled for a moment, his mumbles becoming too soft for Sam to hear, but she got the general gist. Danny became such a scatterbrain when he was freaking out, "And I _know_ that I've seen Superman somewhere before… But where!?" The man growled out.

Sam closed her laptop and set it aside. She tapped the top of Danny's head, who, as soon as he saw her lap was empty, rid himself of his lab coat and pushed himself further onto the bed and pressed his face into her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed somewhat happily, but still obviously stressed. Sam ran a hand through his unruly locks, "What else is it that's bugging you?"

Danny made a few clicking noises, moans, and decidedly something that closely resembled static from a broken radio. His wife rolled his eyes, "Danny. Stop the Ghost Speak."

His face beat a bright red and he flipped himself over to look into his wife's light purple eyes, "I told Batman that we left Amity because we didn't want our kids to be threatened by ghosts, right?"

"I suppose you did."

A hand reached up and brushed the hair out of Sam's face out of habit, "He'd have to have looked up the ghost attack frequency by now! The amount of attacks severely declined around sophomore year, and by the time we were in college it was practically nonexistent. Even the Box Ghost stopped coming to the Human Zone!" Danny growled out. Turns out that ghost children are more unmanageable than halfa children, and the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady had their hands full with little Boxed Lunch.

"Maybe he hasn't yet," Sam murmured to calm her husband, "You need to calm down, ghost boy. We're safe, I'm safe, the kids are safe. We'll be fine, okay?" She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips for encouragement, and he pushed his head up to make it last longer when Sam pulled away. She gave slight laugh as she saw his lips go into a slight pout, "Now listen, the kids are away, you're stressed, and I'm stressed. Let's just relax."

But Danny couldn't relax; he was too worried. He knew that his kids could be as tight-lipped as he and Sam were, but if their stories didn't add up then they were in some serious shit. But instead of voicing his concerns, he sat up next to his wife and leaned forward on his hands, his legs still on top of her limbs that were covered by sheets. A small kiss was exchanged between the two before Danny pressed himself into the kiss and allowed himself to just enjoy the moment with his wife.

Sam closed her eyes and let her hands wander through Danny's hair and across his face and chest. She was constantly surprised, although she shouldn't be by now, about the cold that radiates from him. Even in this position, underneath the warmth of his gentle fingers, his body was a natural AC unit. Sam felt him tense multiple times into the kiss, and she eventually sighed before pushing his face away. He gave a slight whine, "What is it?"

She gave him another small peck, "You're too stressed to even enjoy your loving wife who might hit you if you tense up again." Naturally he tensed again, and she gave him a slight tap on the shoulder, "How about we compromise. I'll put on a movie, you can bring a weapon in the bed to fidget with, and we'll just relax the rest of the night."

Admittedly, it sounded really nice. As she picked out a movie from the horrible selection the hotel had (stupid Batman and his horrible hotel-picking skills), Danny brought the Fenton Thermos onto the bed and let his fingers roam over the cold metal. After finding one, Sam put her laptop on the bedside table and opted to lean into Danny.

Maybe he was just stressed. Really, who wouldn't be if you had to go to world-class heroes and help _teach_ them about a subject they can't agree on? On top of that, he had to make sure he, his wife, and his kids were all safe from immediate harm, which he was doing terribly at.

But at the moment? Danny set down the Thermos, wrapped his arms around his wife, and relaxed into her form as they watched 'Killing Slasher at Camp Murder VII'.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Wonder Woman all sat down together, files in front of them along with an open laptop that showed a paused moment on the security cameras. The Dark Knight kept his eyes fixed on his teammates, and all were not comfortable being the first one to speak.

But Flash, being himself, tried to dissolve the situation with some humor, "So, ghosts, huh?" His slightly nervous chuckle and joke fell on deaf ears, but at least it made the topic of conversation flow smoother.

"So, the Fentons." Batman began.

Wonder Woman picked up one of the files that they had on the Fenton's Ghost Research. This one in particular explained many different realms inside the Ghost Zone, and they seemed to be even more complicated than the realms on earth. She paused her reading, "You would not call us here to simply talk about our spectral educators. What is the purpose you called us here?"

He and Superman shared a look, seeing as they had already discussed this earlier. Superman answered, "James has been… a concern, as well as the rest Fenton family."

Martian Manhunter set his eyes on the man, "And how so?"

Batman folded his hands together and leaned forward on the table. His eyes were narrowed and his shoulders were hunched, "How come not one person in the Hall of Justice noticed a small child go missing?"

The heroes looked around nervously and Diana answered, "We were all pretty occupied with listening to Danny. May I also say that _you_ did not see him leave either."

Superman shook his head, "We didn't come to scold." He looked at the superheroes in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, "Diana and I, with our enhanced hearing, should've heard him. J'onn, you would've been able to feel his aura leave the room. And Flash, your hyperactive tendencies usually lead you to looking around the room and not at the speaker. Out of all of us, including the rest of the League and Young Justice League, should've noticed the kid leave."

"So are you saying he's a meta?" Flash proclaimed, raising his eyebrows at the thought.

Batman shook his head, "That isn't all, and we aren't sure he's a meta or not. Yet, at least." He took the computer and rolled back some tapes to wear it showed a hallway leading into the room Danny had taught. The other Leaguers saw Batman being accompanied by Danny and Sam. It must've been after they had found their kids, because James was walking calmly next to them, and Lilith was gone, most likely still in M'gann's arms.

 _Danny held onto his son's hand. The family's eyes were trained ahead of them, but Danny was the one who looked over at the man accompanying them, who asked the ghost expert a simple question, "Why move?"_

" _Huh?" Was the intelligent response that Danny gave him._

 _The superhero repeated himself, and Danny tightened his fingers around James, but it was very slight, "The ghost attacks in our town became the norm. I didn't want our kids to grow up in a place where they'd be afraid constantly."_

 _The man gave a bright smile to the scary vigilante, "Besides, who would attack the outskirts of Metropolis? I mean, Superman lives there!"_

It was at this point that Batman paused the video and brought up a graph, one that had a picture of a poorly drawn ghost at the top. It read 'Ghost Attack Rates!', and it could clearly be seen that the graph had a negative correlation.

"If you look here," Batman pointed at the main point where the line began to go down, "This is when Danny was in high school, and the amount of ghosts attacking the town went down even further."

Diana hummed slightly, "So why would he lie about the ghosts attacking the town?"

"His parents were ghost hunters, and he took up their profession," Flash snorted, "I wouldn't want my kids to live in a town where the possibilities of ghosts were in that business."

Superman gave a nod; it made sense that Danny wouldn't want his family near a town where the ghosts would target him specifically for his heritage. But Batman just dropped the subject to let it settle amongst the other heroes while he rewound some tapes from the security feed.

"I was wondering where James could've went in his adventures," The man mused, "And I found out some interesting information."

 _James walked into one of the many possible rooms and found an office. He looked up to see the common ghosts that have been plaguing the League, and the heroes watching saw as recognition lit up his eyes. He walked forward, closer to it, and gently placed a hand among the face of one of them._

 _He drew back his hand harshly, as if he was burned, and the papers around him fluttered to the ground. Panic settled onto his features as he saw the mess he had made, and his hands quickly went to work as he stacked them nicely again._

 _Except… He didn't. He paused in his cleaning and set the papers back down, picking a few up and resting them in his hands. The Ghost Files were soon held close to his chest, and James' hand went to reassuringly grab onto his crayon that was kept in his pocket. He ran not too far away, but there was no camera in the janitor's closets._

 _The time sped up until a purple light was seen glowing from the cracks of the door, and soon after a flash of green before darkness consumed the camera once more._

Batman looked at the focused faces of his friends, and skipped forward to the next clip that they had of the boy's unnatural walk.

 _The small dark haired boy took his time walking around hallways, glancing up and down everywhere he went, but he seemed bored. He walked in a door that the Justice League knew; the labs._

 _They could see the obvious unease settle on his features when he saw the giant Zeta Tubes and the multiple medical instruments. James shivered and held his arms close to his body as he glanced around the room, not daring to touch anything. That was, until a large plume of frosted breath poured from his mouth. James looked around cautiously before his eyes settled on a door behind the Zeta Tubes, one that was out of the way so many without well-developed observant skills wouldn't have seen it._

 _His trembling hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it slowly and then pushing forward. The camera angle switched to inside the room looking at the slow opening door. James peeked his head through, and his purple eyes swept the area until he found the table._

 _Ghost 12-77b, given to the Justice League by the Ghost Investigation Ward. They said that it was a low energy ghost, incapable of thought and oblivious to pain and emotion. It was really the perfect subject to develop ghost weaponry with. But as the boy walked forward toward the twitching creature, his face turned to one of horror. He stretched out his hand toward the ghost that lie broken on the table, shaking and trembling._

 _The ghost flinched when James made contact with its 'skin.' But James just made comforting noises and kept stroking the beast's arm until Ghost 12-77b calmed down. To the League's surprise, the comforting murmurs turned to harsh clicks of the child's tongue, eerie moans, and little noises of static._

 _And the creature answered back in similar fashion. They seemed to be…. Having a conversation? A look of surprise came over James' face, and he undid the straps to let the creature be free._

Diana covered her mouth with a hand. They were told that the creature was without an obsession, and if a ghost was without said purpose, they'd lash out at everything and would become a beast of pure destruction. She knew the child had to be okay, seeing as this was in the past, but what if Ghost 12-77b did something to him?

Superman hummed and held a hand close to his chin. He had heard the Fenton family all speak in a different language when they had met. How can a child of James' age know _three_ languages? It seemed to be preposterous, but here the kid was, talking to the mindless beast like it was just some regular Tuesday night.

 _The ghost sat up and low moans came from its gaping maw. James gave a slight smile, and replied back, but instead of moans he made a shushing noise followed by many clicks. The beast reached out with its clawed hands and carefully placed it against the kid's temples._

 _James through his head back, and not a noise poured out of him. His eyes turned bright red, the color radiating through the whites of his eyes to match the beast. Tears slowly began leaking, and he made little groaning noises as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Neither moved, but all of Ghost 12-77b's red eyes closed shut, and a surge of red radiated off of his body._

 _All of the power was absorbed by James, and as the red circled around the two of them, purples began to leak into the mix. It started out subtle, but the waves of red power crashed with this light purple, and soon the purple was all that there was. It was the same light that came from underneath the janitor closet door. Even as the color swirled around them, it seemed concentrated in only certain spots. Ghost 12-77b's eyes, James' right hand, and right above the child's head._

 _James blinked his eyes, and the purple died away. His gasps were apparent, and the tears streaming down his face became more prominent as his face screwed up and he gave out a soft wail of despair. He surged forward and let his body be wrapped up in the lengthy arms of the ghost, who cradled him to his chest. James let out wracking sobs that dissolved into hiccups as the ghost let his clawed hands carefully run themselves through the boy's hair._

 _But one thing stood out to the heroes, and it was the fact that as James was being cradled, he kept crying out the words, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" To which the ghost would give small affectionate clicks to the child, as if assuring him that all was well, that all was fine now, he had James so he was safe._

 _As the creature leaned the child's head back and began wiping away the tears with the long clawed fingers, the screen turned dark._

 **Yooooooo**

 **so im going to be changing this to a Young Justice fic (so i don't want you guests to worry if you can't seem to find it in the Justice League section). Thought it'd be better because it's going to focus more in tune with YJ? Idk ;w;**

 **Alright questions time!  
'What happened to the traveling Aunt Danielle?': She might not appear in this fic, and I don't think I mentioned it but she's on her honeymoon with Valerie Gray. So Aunt Dani Gray will be talked about (bc super boy is also a clone) later on.**

 **'I'm glad you didn't make Danny a king.': DANNY PHANTOM IS NOT KING OF THE GZ I'm telling y'all that right now. The entire reason I'm talking about kings and politics of the GZ is for later chapters and plot**

 **ANYWAY please PM me or review the story! I love your guys' prompts so much, and I've already started making plotlines for some of them so I can write about it ;w;**

 **Love, Hate**


	7. Chapter 7: Babysitting Halfas (Part 2)

A few crayons fell from the rafters as the sparring teenagers practically shook the entire room. A surprised yelp came from the ceiling, and the team looked up to see James, Robin, and Connor peeking out from the rafters. James called down in a small voice, "M'gann? Can you send the crayons back up?"

All were surprised to find the three of them up there. Robin and James? Sure, they seemed to like to hide. But Connor? He never really wanted to climb before. M'gann, however, gave a slight smirk because she knew what must've happened; James has got Connor wrapped around his finger, and asked him to climb up with them.

M'gann levitated the crayons back up, and the team heard a small, 'Thank you' before Kaldur and Artemis continued fighting.

Lilith looked at them in awe; they were _amazing_. Every time Artemis went in to strike Kaldur, the Atlantean would quickly jump out of the way and would send a hit of his own, and vice versa. They were fluid in their movements, unlike some ghosts she knew who only used brute force (Skulker, but don't tell anyone she thought that).

Wally leaned back against the wall and watched the girl's eyes light up, "So, you're a fighter, huh?"

Lilith's bright eyes didn't stray from the fight as she answered his question, "Yup, but Daddy doesn't like me fighting the other kids at daycare." M'gann and Wally both held incredulous looks on their faces; fighting at daycare? Why would a little girl like herself be fighting?

M'gann voiced her question, to which Lilith shrugged and tore her eyes from the fighting dance, "Some kids keep bullying my friend, so I beat 'em up!" She gave the two teens a large smile, who in turn nervously laughed at the child.

Up in the rafters, Connor uncomfortable shifted his weight around, making sure that James was perfectly balance in his lap so they wouldn't fall. He couldn't see how Robin was able to do this so often; it was tedious to make sure you were balanced at all times.

But Robin and James seemed perfectly contented. James, who was seated in Superboy's lap, had a notebook in front of him and was drawing pictures of the team members (although he seemed to like drawing M'gann the most, to which he responded that he enjoyed the color green). The three of them were happy with the silence, though James would sometimes make a sarcastic comment about a drawing that Robin was doing, to which Robin would roll his eyes and purposefully move James so that he'd mess up.

But the drawings of the teens slowly went into practicing his writing, to which James would ask Connor to spell for him. He'd ask for random words, like 'Beethoven', 'obsession', and 'onomatopoeia'. Connor would watch with a small smile on his face as James wouldn't really write sentences, but just random words that came to his head. But the writing turned to scribbles really quickly.

But they somehow seemed to make sense to the child, who would write with more fervor. James wouldn't tear his eyes from his paper as he wrote down the strange symbols. Connor nudged him with his shoulder, and James stopped to look up, "What are you writing?"

The boy seemed surprised as he looked back at his paper and noticed scribbles instead of words, "Oh… sorry." and he crossed out the words, not explaining it to Connor. He flipped to a new clean page, "What should I draw?"

Robin hummed for a moment, in the middle of doing a quick sketch of James sitting in Conner's lap, "You should draw some of the ghosts you've met."

The boy nodded in response, and after thinking for a moment, got out a blue crayon. Robin stopped his drawing and joined Connor in watching the boy quickly do a sketch of a ghost that he had met.

It was rough, but very legible for a five-year-old. It showed a woman with six arms, and he got out the gold and purple to make a helmet and armor. When he was finished with that, he got out the red and did small final touches, and after drawing bright red eyes and fire dancing around the woman, he flipped the drawing around to show Robin, "This is Pandora."

"Why does she have six arms?"

The kid laughed, "Why do you have two?" The two teenagers gave small chuckles, and James traced the fire floating around the ghost, "She's really strong, and let's us play in her maze. The centaur doesn't like us too much, though, but Meddy does!"

Superboy squeezed the boy a little before asking, "Who's Meddy?"

"I kept pronouncing her name wrong when I was little, so I call her Meddy," He put a small finger on his chin, as if he was in deep thought, "I don't 'member what her name is… She's just… Meddy."

James became quiet afterwards, and continued drawing pictures of ghosts that he knew. He drew one of a giant blue monster, who he named 'Frostbite.' One of his favorites to draw was a genie-like figure he called 'Desiree' (He claims that when she babysits, she dances with them and creates stuff with magic). He drew another picture of a man dressed in black and white that James dubbed 'Phantom.'

The child paused for a moment before picking up the green and red crayons. He used green for the entire body, and both heroes noticed how even James seemed confused on how to draw him. He drew claws first; long and made it to the bottom of the page. He put red dots on the backs of the hands, and drew a large hunched back and long spindly legs. The 'face' was a gnarled mess of teeth and red dots, and when he was finished, James added some more red dots to the rest of the body.

Connor chuckled, "Is it a polka-dot ghost?"

"No," James said quietly, "His name is Fantamo. He sees a lot of stuff," He touched one of the red eyes, and Robin took note of the longing look the boy held, "Fantamo says he was...created by the Observants to… do something with energy… I can't remember."

Robin leaned closer to the picture, memorizing the careful lines that James had drawn, "Who are the Observants?"

"I dunno," James shrugged, "Daddy said that they're meanie eyes."

"...Eyes?" Connor asked.

The boy giggled, and drew a picture of an eyeball with a cloak on, "Yeah, Dad and Mom say that they're just floating eyes."

The three boys laughed with each other, and Lilith moved her eyes upward as she heard the giggles of her older brother. A small smile graced the mouth of the small girl, and she thought of how lucky they must be.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin was busy getting popcorn from the kitchen when the phone rang.

He had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors with Wally and had to go and get the snacks for a movie before the kids had to go to bed. Lilith and James had finally agreed on the movie 'Incredibles,' which the teens thought was a cute enough movie. He had already finished two bags, and was making a third when the phone on his belt rang, and Robin knew that only one person called him on that communication device.

He sighed and leaned against the counter before answering it, "Batman."

" _Robin_." The voice of my mentor filled the device, and I was afraid that I would be taken away from tonight. He never called me unless something was wrong, and wrong enough that he would need my help or I his.

"What's wrong?" I murmured through the device, as if not to alert my friends I might be taking a sudden absence.

His cold voice went through the receiver, " _It concerns the two kids that are with you,"_ I froze, and was about to tell him that yes, they took their medicine, but he kept talking, " _We think that one may be a meta."_

Robin's breath hitched. Nothing that they'd done tonight seemed to even suggest that they would be… The only event that really struck Robin that they might be metas is James' ability to leave a room without anyone knowing, and even then that doesn't include Lilith! "Sir, with all due respect, nothing out of the ordinary has happened around them so far tonight. They're just a couple of good kids who like movies, take their medicine, and eat pizza."

" _One that can create light shows in closets that have no switches, where he goes in with a file and comes out empty handed?"_ Batman grumbled out, " _Lilith Fenton knows at least two languages fluently at age three, and James is a confirmed three languages. Samantha and Daniel Fenton have not left the country, so they couldn't have picked it up anywhere other than at home."_

Robin's voice snapped as he harshly replied back. He wouldn't be so forceful with his mentor, but Batman _has_ made wrong calls before, and Robin didn't want these kids to be metas, " _Danny_ and _Sam_ both have had access to the Alternate Dimension since they were my age. What makes you think that they wouldn't teach their kids a language of that dimension? Based on what they said, they have 'ghosts' babysit James and Lilith often."

" _I'm sending documents onto your phone. Watch the second video."_

And so, with Batman on the phone, he swapped apps so he could watch the second video sent to him. It depicted James going into a janitorial closet. Robin muttered to himself as nothing happened, claiming that it was a stupid video, but his voice stuttered when a bright purple light filled the camera. James walked out not long later, a hand fiddling with his purple crayon, and walking away from the closet.

Batman noticed, by the lack of Robin's voice, that he had finished watching the footage, " _What was it you said about medicine?"_

Robin's breath hitched and he cleared his throat before speaking, not trusting his voice, "I… I don't know what it is, if that's what you're asking. It came in a blank bottle, they were green gummies."

" _I should have you know that after searching Daniel's database for files, he has a few unreachable ones that even the Batcave computers can't hack,"_ Robin looked away and took the phone away from his ear as he rubbed his eyes from behind the mask. When he put the phone back against his ear, he said to continue, " _It may take a few days to get all the files while being undetected. Do you think the medicine is dulling their powers?"_

"I. Don't. Know," Robin grit out, his teeth grinding against each other, "These are _kids_ , Bruce. Danny is just trying to protect his family!"

A low growl emitted from the speaker, " _And what if keeping secrets from us hurts us more? I'll remind you of your team's little 'mole' problem and how it tore you guys up for a while."_

Robin didn't want to think about it. He shut his eyes and tried to push out the thought of someone on his team being a traitor. God, he couldn't even _fathom_ it! If the secret Danny held even had the possibility of tearing apart teams of close people, then… he had to do this, "I understand. What should I do?"

" _Don't give the kids that medicine in the morning,"_ Robin was about to protest when Batman stopped him and continued talking, " _If this was an actual illness, don't you think Daniel would use a regular pharmaceutic bottle? And children's medicine for any illness is usually either in pill or liquid form, whereas gummies are used for vitamin supplements. The kids will be fine."_

Robin clutched his arm with one hand and bit his lip, "Yeah. I'll brief the team when the kids are in bed later tonight, and we'll carry it out tomorrow morning."

" _Good."_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Lilith hung on tightly to the front of Kaldur, while James was busy being cradled by Connor as the team walked to the kids' guest bedroom. Even though James was on the verge of falling asleep, his hands held on to Superboy's shirt as if he'd fall at any moment.

The team couldn't really help but smile at the cute scene. Who would've thought that the teenage superheroes would be babysitting two adorable kids? Well… one person on the team wasn't really relishing in the cuteness of the scene. Robin kept his head down, not feeling like he was even… worthy at looking at the kids for what he was told to do. He just prayed to whoever was out there that they would be okay.

Kaldur laid Lilith down on the bed first, who, even though she was sleeping, dove under the covers and grabbed almost all of James' pillows to cuddle with. Artemis was able to pry one from the sleeping girl, and pushed it up on the spot next to her. None of the team members dare make a sound as to not wake the children.

But as Connor lay James down, his purple eyes snapped open and he grabbed out to hurriedly grip the hero's shoulder. Fear was obvious in his eyes, but as he saw Superboy, he seemed to calm down slightly. Connor lay him down, but left a hand on the boys head as he gruffed out, "What's wrong?"

"S-Sorry… I had a nightmare…" He rubbed his eyes, and when he looked over to see Lilith with all his pillows he snorted. Tears were still visible in his eyes, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand before slowly taking the pillows away from his sister, who gave a small moan in response. The team, obviously worried that the boy was taking the pillows to annoy his sister (as most siblings do), what he did next surprised the team.

He shoved the pillows away and wiggled next to his sister so that her arms wrapped around his midsection like he was her anchor to the world. James smiled and looked over at the team, "I don't wan 'er to have nightmares too…" And with that, the boy gave a small sigh and rested his head in her white-blonde locks.

The team, all basically 'awing' over the two kids, slowly and quietly made their way to the door. They didn't shut it, just cracked it, just in case one of them woke up and was afraid of the dark. Robin sighed, knowing now was a good time as ever, and whispered out, "Guys, I have to tell you something that Batman sent me."

Wally, whose eyes were still on the cracked door, rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about James, and… what the League thinks he may be."

That caused a bunch of incredulous looks from the team, who all immediately burst out in whispered arguments. Connor and M'gann both said outright that the kid was _not_ a meta, and was as human as Robin and Artemis were. Wally made some off the cuff pun about the kid being in an accident like him, to which Artemis glared at him. But Kaldur, the team leader, was the person who contemplated it; it could make sense.

In the midst of their arguing, a flash of green came from that cracked door next to them, and none of the heroes noticed seeing as they were walking away while arguing. A large ghost, one with red eyes decorating its body and green claws and gnashing teeth appeared.

He paused at the kids, who were sleeping happily together. A green claw was lifted, and brushed the hair away from James' face. The Observants… ever since they found out that Fantamo was still a piece on the chessboard of time, they had wanted him to go through with their orders. All ghosts were meant to follow their orders, and none were to disobey without severe punishment. But he had heard a story of an old man, and old _ghost_ , that had went against the Observants and had saved the world all the same.

Would Fantamo do it? Would he go against the Observants wishes? No, he thought. This feeling… He was created with the sole purpose of seeing for the Observants when they could not, to do what they faltered at, to correct the time stream's wrongs. Fantamo had to do what he was ordered to do.

But still, Fantamo did not move other than his clawed fingers running themselves through the locks of James' and Lilith's hair. Something came over him, something primal and so abnormally foreign to him that he didn't know what to do.

Fantamo decided then and there that no ghost would harm these children as long as he existed. And as his obsession slowly changed, he could feel those eyes opened and closed in irritation. No doubt the Observants could see what was happening, and were not happy. Fantamo couldn't find himself to care. No matter how many ghosts the Observants would send, Fantamo would destroy all who tries to hurt these children.

No matter the ghost or man, all would perish if they even thought of the heinous act.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

 **Yo**

 **Finally got another chapter done! And man I'm really liking this so far... finishing up writing files for the next chapter (or later, im not sure yet).**

 **Jaguarspot: Yes, Fantamo is supah dangerous**

 **I dont believe there were any other q's? idk message or review if otherwise**

 **but yeah, review, pm me! I love answering stuff. Also don't forget to send prompt for Danny Phantom crossovers (I prefer you pm me those, but it okay if you don't)! Im already working stuff out for someone's plot they sent me!  
Love, Hate**


	8. Chapter 8: Unstable Files

The next morning, James woke up slowly. His arms were around his little sister still, but sometime during the night she was able to bring her legs up so they became a barrier between them. He gave a happy sigh and let go of her to sit up and stretch.

To be completely honest, he had expected that Lilith would've woken up sooner, but she did play a lot the night before. James hopped out of bed and looked for their bookbag.

It was a fairly easy find, especially since the symbols of the various Leaguers glowed in the dark (he was quite fond of the way Green Lantern shone bright than the rest). He opened the bag up and got out a change of clothes and headed to the adjoining bathroom to change. A pair of jeans, some black fuzzy socks, and a NASA shirt from his dad graced him. But, as was tradition to every morning since he could remember, James got out a sweater and threw it on over top of him, and the end of it went past his hips and to his mid thigh.

He remembers his dad telling him that James needed sweaters, just like Danny did when he was younger. He had asked him why, to which his father replied that his ice core was stronger than his sister's, and he might accidentally freeze his body if he doesn't stay warm. Easy enough, and besides, it helped him control the ice inside of him as the warmth would thaw it slightly.

A small groan was heard from the other room, and James walked calmly out to see Lilith sitting up in her bed with her hair going everywhere. James couldn't say too much about it though, seeing as his hair was most likely the same. Lilith's green eyes landed on James, and a smile yawn escaped her mouth. She used intangibility to get untangle from the sheets and tried to fly over to James, but she just tripped on a pillow that was laying on the floor.

She didn't get up off of the floor, to which James snorted at her and picked her up. A slight hiss flew from between her teeth as she didn't want to wake up, but now _had_ to. Lilith grabbed onto her brother's shirt as he half-dragged half-carried her to the bathroom. Setting her on the closed toilet, he grabbed some of her clothes from the bag and a hairbrush.

She changed quickly while James was busy inspecting his hair, which was going every direction besides the one he wanted to. Lilith, who was better at anything hair related, helped brush out the longer locks and got a ponytail holder out of the book bag. She put it in a small ponytail, and the hair brushed the back of his neck. He told her thank you, and then he did hers in pigtails.

They zipped the bag up and put it on the bed before leaving the room. It took a few tries, but they were able to find the kitchen where the main source of noise was. Most of the teenagers were there with the exception of Wally, all slumped over the kitchen island. James wrote it off as them being tired just like he and Lilith still were. In reality, they were all thinking of what they were about to do.

James helped Lilith up onto a seat, and the teens finally noticed the two kids. M'gann gave a small smile at them and asked, "What would you like for breakfast?" James wiggled himself up onto the chair that Superboy was in and promptly sat down on his lap.

Lilith lifted her head up off the table and gave a wide smile, "Can we have pancakes?"

"Anything you want."

DPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman sat in the Batcave by himself, Alfred upstairs most likely making breakfast. Maybe dinner, the hero had lost track of time. But it was worth it. God, was it worth it. After fourteen painstakingly difficult hours, he had finally got into Daniel's Files.

He read through the titles quickly, not wanting to alert any person or firewall that he was on the Fenton's computer database. Without thinking about it, he had shoved a USB in the port of the computer and began transferring all the files.

While the transfer was taking place, he found a file that he was interested in. All it said was 'Unstable Files', and the picture had… the Fenton kids on it. So of course he opened it.

 _Unstable Files_

 _This is Daniel James Fenton reporting abnormalities of James Fenton. Hypotheses includes: unstability, greater strength, death. Reports will be done monthly, and small reports done weekly to ensure growth is normal._

 _Week 1: Birthing process went okay. Worse than expected, but both child and mother lived. He didn't cry until we had slapped him, but James began breathing. Will be keeping him in the GZ for more tests until taking him to the HZ. Unsure if my heritage will cause any effect during growth stages, educational, physical, or otherwise._

 _Week 2: Sam needs to go back to the HZ, she can't handle the radiation for long periods of time like I can. Tried taking James with us, and skin began melting and peeling. The atmosphere of the GZ is the only thing keeping him alive. Frostbite is currently housing us, I'm hoping that the cold will stabilize James' core so we can all go home together._

 _Week 3: Finally was able to get James to drink some mixture that Frostbite gave me. He seems stronger now, and we were able to hear him cry for the first time in days. My DNA combined with Sam's seems to make him more unstable than even Danielle; he still is unable to exit the GZ without pain. I had to take Sam back home; she isn't happy. James keeps crying because his mother isn't here. I wish he'd just get better._

 _Week 4: Video calling Sam seems to help James calm down. His eyes have already changed from a baby blue to a light purple, just like hers. His hair is dark as well, not uncommon for children to develop hair and eye color so quickly. Was able to make a large supply of the medicine Frostbite had given me, so James might be able to finally leave. His grandparents want to see him, and I can't keep making excuses forever. I just don't want him to suffer for my genes._

…

 _Week 6: Whereas a normal child would be learning to push themselves up into a crawling position and learning how to make different noises, James has exceeded those standards. Although his body is still the size of a six-week-old child, his muscle memory has already began developing, and his brain is moving faster than most babies his age. He has already started crawling and making sounds that are… almost understandable. Sounds almost like a mixture between GS and English. Sam's body has healed from the radiation, but she still gets long bouts of sickness._

…

 _Week 18: Teeth have already started growing in, and he is beginning to prefer solid food over milk. Will need to develop medicine into a more solidified form so he eats it. He keeps wanting to get up and walk, but falls over most times. Baby chub is already falling off, and he keeps growing taller. Tedious to shop for. New hypothesis: Is his DNA making him stronger? Will need to test if the medicine is even needed anymore._

…

 _Week 37: Hypothesis: Is his DNA making him stronger? Experiment: No medicine for two days. Conclusion: he gets weak enough that he becomes unstable. Without the supplements, he is incapable of even crawling without a part of him melting. Had to give medicine the second day, or else I would've lost my only son. This medicine seems to be the one thing keeping him alive. His lungs can't seem to tolerate the atmosphere in the HZ, and he won't be able to focus. Took him to the GZ and he healed up quicker than expected. I can't lose my baby, but he needs to be able to live in both worlds to survive. Saw Boxed Lunch; she is already a preteen. Is her pure DNA what makes her develop faster than regular humans? Will ask CW if needed._

…

 _Week 164: Sam went into labor again with out daughter. I took all necessary precautions to ensure her safety, and had Dora and her servants come to aide us in the birthing process. I have a thought. She was conceived when I was Phantom, but will be born in the HZ. We are hopeful that this will make her stronger, and will easily adapt to the HZ unlike her brother. James is the same as last week; three years old but he's already reading first grade books and is able to run, jump and climb with ease. His mind has developed far past a normal humans. My DNA must have this affect on him, and I pray everyday that he doesn't forget to take those supplements._

…

 _Week 165: Lilith was born two days ago. Same response to the HZ atmosphere as James was. Took her to the GZ and she was able to breathe without labor. Even though a baby's eyes are supposed to be blue, her's are already a radioactive green, and a tuft of white hair graces her head. We're putting her on the medication as soon as possible so we can get her out of the GZ and we can go home. Sam already doesn't feel well, but James is stronger than ever in the GZ. He's happy he has a baby sister to care for. Reminder to Self: Make more medication. Lilith needs to stabilize. Process will be painful, but she needs to get stronger._

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Around lunchtime, the kids weren't feeling well.

James was sitting on the couch, watching television in Connor's lap when the first wave hit him. His hands became clammy, and a fierce headache went through him. The boy reached up and covered his eyes and gave a soft groan. Superboy leaned down and peeled the hands away, "James? What's wrong?"

"H-Headache," He breathed out. It wasn't terrible, but it was just enough that the five-year-old was in pain. Lilith sat next to him, and rolled her eyes. A headache couldn't be that bad; James must've been exaggerating. But still, she felt like she was forgetting something.

Connor rubbed soothing circles on James' back, and was already fighting the urge to form his hands to fists. He didn't want to take away the kids' medicine, and he was positive that what he was feeling was because of it. But orders were orders, and orders from the League, especially directly from Batman, had to be followed closely.

Lilith cringed not long after, and it felt like a hot spike had been buried on the top of her head, and the heat was uncomfortably spreading through her. She gave a soft groan and her breath came out in puffs. M'gann walked in just as Lilith reached up and grabbed the sides of her head, trying to make the pain go away.

The martian picked up the girl by the shoulders before holding her close to her body, "Lilith? Lilith, can you hear me?" The small girl gave a slight nod and shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain.

James' headache had finally stopped. He shoved himself off of Connor's lap and practically ran over to Lilith and M'gann. He took notice that none of the other heroes were in the room (he didn't know it was out of guilt). The small boy reached up, presumably to feel his sister's forehead, when she sat up straight. All previous pain was just… gone. She had never felt the sensation before; at least, if she did she couldn't remember.

"Are you okay, Lils?" James asked, curiosity lingering in his eyes. Lilith gave a nod, but buried her face in M'gann's shoulder. The alien, obviously feeling bad for purposefully doing this, glanced over at Connor. He didn't meet her gaze, and chose to look away from the three of them.

M'gann sighed before she thought of something that might cheer the kids up, "Hey, do you want me to make you some lunch before we go down to the beach? Everyone wants to play with you there!" She feigned a cheery expression and demeanor, one that was easily bought by the kids.

Both smiled up at her, and James grabbed her hand while M'gann led them into the kitchen, where the day had started.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman, to his credit, tried to find explanations for the acronyms and vague theories that Danny had pooled. The Unstable Files made him wonder, though. Were his kids some… experiments of some kind? He remembers seeing the happy-go-lucky attitude of the man, and wanted to completely refuse that he would do that to his kids.

But Joker had the same happy attitude, and he was an insane, criminal mastermind. If Daniel was anything like that, if he was taking his own ideas of justice into his own hands… then what would become of those children? Now Batman wasn't thinking of enrolling those kids into a meta program; now he was thinking of how to get Daniel away from them. It sounded like he was experimenting on his children.

He knew right away that he had to go to Mount Justice to see those kids, and he hoped he would be able to get there before their parents would. A thought occurred to him; he had ordered Robin and his team to take the kids' meds away!

He needed to get their as fast as possible. If what the files said is true, then those kids would be in serious pain _soon_.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Fantamo shivered where he hid in the Ghost Zone. The random rock floated in the endless green abyss of ectoplasm, and he rested his amorphous body on the ground.

He was worried, to say the least. He felt in deep inside of him, like something was about to happen, something big and bad. Fantamo closed all his eyes before opening one, and saw James shivering the Connor's grip while sitting at a table. He saw Lilith's fingers beginning to drip, and her hiding it. Oh yes, something bad was going to happen.

Another eye opened, and this one glowed a bright red as it peered into the near future. That evil bat and two of his lackeys, the one with the cape, that woman, and the non-ghost had walked into where James and Lilith were. The vision cut out, and it continued with James being taken away by that bat. It cut out again. By the Ancients, this was hard work. Ever since he had denounced the Observants, Fantamo has had a harder time seeing into the future without their constant power surging in him.

The vision came back with James on the floor, the lower half of his body strewn at the other side of the room, and a mixture of green and red blood splattered across the floors and walls. His purple eyes were dead, and the whistle lay broken on the ground. The Leaguers weren't much better, all dying in a different way. Lilith's hands were around her head in fear, but a large hole was in her chest, confirming her death. Danny and Sam were lying next to each other, a slash on their chests, deep enough that it was obvious they weren't alive.

Fantamo shook his head. _No_ , He thought, _I cannot mix up alternates with the truth._ He focused harder, pushing away all of the alternate realities and futures that could happen before finding one that he wanted.

But just as he grasped onto it, it was torn away from him. A curse escaped him, and he shook his head in anger.

He was about to leave the Ghost Zone and go to the Human Zone himself to protect James and Lilith, his obsession, when something made him stall. He saw the Zone around him pause in movement, just as he had. Fantamo couldn't move his limbs, but he was still able to see.

A ghost came down through the ectoplasmic atmosphere, a purple cloak billowing and reed eyes piercing through everything. Those eyes… they looked like his, like Fantamo's, and were able to see just like he was. A scar was cut cruelly on the side of the ghost's face, and a large clock was imbedded in his chest. The staff he had even had power radiating off of it.

The ghost shifted forms to something older, and a long beard grew from his face as he neared Fantamo, " _Hm, you are still conscious even when I freeze the Time Stream."_ He spoke softly, but with an authoritative tone that begged Fantamo's attention, " _You have left the Observants and have strayed from them, yes?"_

A Time Medallion was rested on Fantamo's neck, and he immediately backed away from the Master of Time and bowed, " _You are the ghost that had went against them?!"_

" _I suppose I am,"_ Clockwork smiled. He remembers going against them many times, but the futures Clockwork had made were much better than what the Observants could ever dream, " _And you?"_

The ghost shifted, and it clacked its claws together nervously, " _I have heard what they want to do to the little king. They aren't going to touch him."_

Clockwork gave a grin to the ghost, " _It seems we are on the same page, then,"_ He held out a hand toward Fantamo, who watched it warily, " _I have always wanted a partner who was at my caliber. Come, let us mend their mistake."_

And Fantamo grabbed that hand.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

 **Yo**

 **I know I'm updating like crazy. I really like this story ;w;**

 **Ask me questions, and PM me! I love hearing from you guys. And remember to send me those prompts of yours!**

 **Love, Hate**


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters and the Whistle

Danny woke up slowly, his arms still resting around the waist of Sam. It was so warm cuddling up next to her, and although his core was ice, he enjoyed the warmth that Sam gave off. He buried his face in her hair and gave off a happy sigh.

But suddenly his breathing hitched, and his spine tingled terribly. His stomach twisted itself into knots, and he froze, waiting. But his Ghost Sense never went off. The familiar blue mist didn't show up, and it made Danny question what was going on.

Was something wrong? He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost noon. Everything in the hotel room was peaceful (save for the random weapons at the front of the bed.)

Biting his lip, he shook himself out of the stupor the feeling gave him. He gently shook Sam's shoulders, his fingers curling around the t-shirt she wore. Sam groaned and tried to roll out of her husband's strong yet careful grip, but as she peeked her eyes open she saw the blue and panicked eyes of her husband.

She made herself sit up almost immediately, and Danny leaned away as she grumbled out the question of 'what's wrong?' A tingle fell down his spine again, nothing that dictated something wrong was going on, but he's learned over the years to trust his instincts. A part of him being a ghost contributing to it. He sat up and grabbed his wife, pulling her closer to his chest and he set his chin on her head, "Something doesn't feel right."

"If it's just because James and Lilith isn't here, then you should just go back to bed," Sam grumbled out, "They're _fine_. They're _safe_. Go back to sleep."

Danny hummed out a response, and then leaned the two back down onto the bed. Sam sighed in relief and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lay halfway on top of her. Her breaths evened out, and she pressed her face into Danny's hair, loving the way that the longer hair felt. She thought of how he and James were both eerily similar in how they kept their hair; longer than most men, sometimes up in a ponytail, unruly and sticking out everywhere.

Even Lilith could be so strangely similar to Danny that it was ridiculous. She seemed to have a sort of boundless energy that only a creature of the Ghost Zone would possess, just like how Danny was in his Phantom form. Her hair and eyes were just like his as well, and she never really switched forms, ever. They've never seen her actually shift into a ghost form, whereas James could. The only difference from him and Danny in their ghost forms was that James' eyes turned a bright and scary yellow. Opposite of purple, Sam realized.

"But what if they're in trouble?!"

"And we're awake."

Sam sighed and shoved Danny off of her to start getting ready for the day, urging him to do the same. Maybe they could visit the kids just to ease her husband's mind.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The kids were getting worse.

It was lunchtime at Mount Justice, and it was usually a free for all when it comes to food and the teenagers. But today was special; they had two little guests with them. Not to mention they all felt guilty for what they were doing.

It took a good thirty minutes before lunch actually happened for Robin to convince M'gann and Superboy to follow orders. Superboy seemed to be more stubborn about the entire ordeal more so than the martian. But once Robin had told him Batman's thoughts that Danny might be experimenting on his kids with the medicine, he reluctantly decided to keep up with act that everything was okay. But God did it feel so wrong.

James noticed first the on and off painful waves that went through him and Lilith had to be connected. Was it something that the two of them had eaten recently? That would suck pretty bad.

He dragged himself up onto the kitchen island chair and reached down a hand to help Lilith get up next to him. He noticed that she didn't seem to understand where the pain was coming from either, but she fought to keep that grimace off of her face. Lilith was always the stronger one.

But James didn't know how to reign in the pain so easily. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was stronger than him, or whatever was making them feel bad was worse to him specifically. A sharp pain entered his chest, and he let the side of his face rest against the cool marble of the island as he exhaled loudly, pushing out all the air in his lungs.

He looked down to see nothing wrong with his shirt. He gave out a sigh of relief mixed in with a hiss of pain. His hand trembled as it pulled away the neck of the sweater to look at the skin beneath it. As his fingers brushed the skin connecting his chest and neck, his lungs clenched reflexively. The pads of his fingertips felt blazing hot to his chest, whereas the fingertips had some frost on them as he pulled away harshly. Clutching the cold hand to his chest, he realized something that wasn't good. His core was either overloading, or he was… becoming unstable again.

Dad had explained it to him once before. His and Lilith's cores were based on ice, which meant he would naturally be colder than other kids his age, and if he grew strong enough, he'd be able to make ice like Dad did. But when a core overloads, it needs released, or else he'll start accidentally freezing stuff around him, and eventually he himself could freeze to death (which seemed both ironic and redundant to the child, seeing as he was already part ghost).

But his core overloading was easily the lesser of two evils in this scenario. If he was becoming unstable, there could be a point where no amount of medicine or ectoplasm could save him or Lilith. He looked over at the white-haired girl, who was in a position similar to him. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her forehead was lying on the table face down. James couldn't see her eyes because of the scrunched up expression she had.

Were they… becoming unstable? It seemed possible, seeing as both of them were feeling the same. He thought a while longer; no, they couldn't be! Th-they've been living in the Human Zone long enough, so they shouldn't be destabilizing so quickly, right? He gave another groan when his chest gave a small convulsion, making him cough. No, it was just their cores. All they needed to do was go home and release some pent up energy.

A large source of warmth came and rested on his back, and he lazily swivelled his eyes around to see a familiar face looking concerned down at him. Bright blue eyes and dark hair, Connor looked exactly like his father if he squinted his eyes. But the angular cheekbones and square jaw told him otherwise, and James gave Connor a smile.

Connor didn't smile back. He picked up James, who just flinched at the touch being too warm, and sat down in the child's seat before resting the kid against his chest. His free arm that wasn't holding James tight to him went around and rested itself on the back of Lilith's chair, who leaned over and snuggled up against his side.

The team walked in to see the scene, and Wally gave a small smirk, "Didn't know you were such a family man, Con." But Connor just shot a glare at the speedster, who finally noticed the state the kids were in.

Lilith was clutching her hands close to her chest. She felt something dripping, and looked down to see small green drops on the tips of her fingers. They seemed to burn her as they traced down her hand. The normally talkative child didn't even look up as the teens walked in, and she just pressed her shaking self closer to Superboy's side. James was shivering, but despite wanting to get as far away as possible from Connor's warm body, he forced himself to stay put. By the Ancients, was it painful to let heat consume a cold core.

M'gann clenched her fists at her sides, and looked over at her teammates. She felt herself whisper loudly enough for them to hear, " _Please_ , just let them have their medicine." Her voice cracked at the end, and that small flaw in the sentence seemed to make the team members flinch at the severity of the situation.

Robin felt his breath shuddered out of him, "Just… J-Just wait until after lunch, and that should be enough data for Bats." God, he hated doing this to kids. He silently cursed his mentor in his head for giving these orders to him. But they needed the information; what if this was some effect that the medicine needed to do to wear off? What if the medicine was blocking the kids' powers all along, and Danny was some crazy scientist guy who doesn't like his children having superpowers? They needed to know to protect the kids.

But as he looked over and saw the bright purple eyes of James wincing, he knew this task was harder than any training program he had ever done.

The familiar sound of Robin's phone ringing broke them out of their stupor. The loud noise seemed to make the youngest child flinch in surprise, and Lilith buried her head deeper into the space between Connor's arm and chest. As Robin answered the phone, M'gann hurried over to the kitchen island and picked up Lilith, determined to try and comfort her. But she just writhed in response, and a short scream echoed off of her lips.

"Lils!" James reached over as best he could from his cradled position, but as soon as he stretched out his arm to its full length, his entire body convulsed.

Robin growled into the receiver, "They _need_ that medicine, and now!"

"Give it to them now," Batman sounded calm and collected as always, but after living with the man for so long, Robin knew the bite at the end of his mentor's voice held a large bit of panic and concern. A Zeta Tube being powered was heard in the background. Robin dashed across the kitchen and grabbed the bottle out of one of the highest cabinets in the room and got out two gummies.

He held one out to James, and tossed one over to M'gann who began coaxing Lilith to eat it. The small purple-eyed boy let out a short gasp at the forgotten medication, and quickly realized that they were doing this one purpose. They were withholding the one thing that keeps them alive and well everyday!

He wanted to take out the whistle and call on his friend, but James knew the medicine was the only immediate thing that could alleviate the pain (other than a trip to the Ghost Zone, but he was in no condition to make a portal). He shoved the citrusy and slightly acidic supplement into his mouth. It tasted utterly horrible, like it did everyday, but as soon as it hit his tongue he could feel the ectoplasm leaking out from its center and spreading out to his body.

It wasn't a pleasant process.

Lilith was the first of the two that the ectoplasm was able to find the core of. The ectoplasm was reconfigured to become a sort of glue for the kids' cores; pulling back together all those broken puzzle pieces that the destabilizing forms were. A sob tore from her throat as she felt ice cold of her core spread out to her body, practically consuming her. She let herself lay her head on M'gann's shoulder and shivers wracked through her body as the feeling of her veins being frozen clawed its way around the girl's body.

Aqualad was the first to actually notice James' pain that he felt, despite the small child being in Connor's arms. Because Lilith's cry of distress caused Superboy to look over, he didn't seem to notice the pained expression on James' face. The child screwed up his features, determined not to let the pain show so evidently, but it was clearly visible by Kaldur and Artemis.

So the team split up. Robin, M'gann, and Wally all comforted Lilith, who had her fists held tight onto M'gann's shirt. Connor, Kaldur, and Artemis took on the task of hushing the soft cries of James, who could only vaguely feel the soothing hands and soft caresses of the heroes trying their best to numb the pain. Kaldur rubbed James' back, and the kid seemed to leaned into the touch of the Atlantian. Artemis ran her fingers through James' hair and muttered soft whispers of encouragement while Connor hugged the child close to his chest.

The harsh whine of the Zeta Tube being powered up broke the trance of everybody comforting the kids, and they redirected their stress to anger toward the man. Glares were pointed toward Batman, who deftly ignored them to assess the children. He _was_ the one who knew of their biology the most, even if the information he had was very little.

But as soon as he walked through the doorway, James' dazed eyes suddenly snapped back into focus. His pained expression turned furious, and he shoved himself off of Connor. It hurt, but he was able to bring himself onto his feet. Batman looked down at the kid curiously; he should've been to weak to stand up; maybe he was in the GZ? The man had many speculations on what GZ could mean, but maybe it was a place or type of form. Regardless, the boy seemed to suddenly have a bout of energy.

He lifted up his arm, albeit shakily, and pointed at the man, "Y-you… our medicine… it was your idea, wasn't it?!" Before the Dark Knight could reply James continued, his glare fixated on the man in front of him. It wasn't so much that he was in pain that bothered James; it was that this was the man that could've killed both him and his sister, "And to think you were my favorite…"

Connor got up from the chair and leaned down, about to put his hands on James shoulders before the boy whipped around and shoved the hands away from him, "And you helped, didn't you?" Tears formed at the child's eyes, not from physical pain, but from the emotional pain that the betrayal had brought onto him.

"We didn't want to, James, you need to listen-" Connor began.

"No! I won't listen!" The small boy seemed to shake with anger, and he began clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, "Daddy said you wouldn't understand! And you _won't_ understand! No one can understand!"

Lilith managed to wiggle herself out of M'gann's grasp, and crawled her way over to James, who helped her onto her feet, looking Batman square in the eyes and not backing down. The kids were brave, Batman mused. But he just went onto one knee and looked at the kids, not wanting to say what he had to, but revealing the truth anyway to the shaking children, "Do you know what your dad has done to you?"

James grabbed Lilith by the shoulders and held her close as Batman continued, "He's kept reports of you, doing checkups like you're lab rats, experimenting on your medications to block certain powers. Does this sound like a dad to you?"

It was Lilith's turn to become angry. How dare he assume that their dad was trying to hurt them? All he's ever done is try and find a cure to being unstable! "Daddy's never mean!" And he really was never mean to the two children before in his life, "Daddy loves us!"

"He loves your powers," Batman spoke softly, trying to calm the two children from doing anything rash, "I don't know what else he's done to you, but we can _help_."

The small boy held his sister even closer to his body as he practically yelled at the hero, "You could have killed her! You could have killed _me_! How is that helping?"

Lilith covered her ears with her hands, not wanting to listen to the rising argument between the two anymore. Batman just had to have the kid listen to logic, which he knew he could based on Mr. Fenton's reports. The kids had early cognitive development, but maybe they needed more immature and childish words to finally get the message across to them, "Listen to me, James. You're dad is a monster for doing these-"

"No!" James growled out. He reached in his back pocket, and felt the cool ectoplasmic infused metal of the whistle against his fingers. The kid wasn't just going to sit there and listen as his used-to-be favorite superhero berated his dad in front of him and Lilith. The whistle, sleek and dark swirling green, was revealed to everyone as James held it out for the team to see. His glare still fixated on the Dark Knight, James brought it to his lips, "You're the real monster here!"

And he blew the whistle.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

 **yo. It's Hate here, back with another chapter! Sorry this one took longer, but I wanted a slight break from posting practically every other day. Besides, a lot has happened since I've last posted personally, so I already knew that I wouldn't be able to update quickly like I have been. But I am here, hello!**

 **Questions:**

 **Why did James and Lily suddenly begin to feel better last chapter? -I figured a core destabilizing would have to come more in waves rather than all at once, so I wanted to show that through the painful headache appearing and then disappearing (maybe i didnt do such a great job lol)**

 **Can Sam have magic so she can hex the heck outta Batman already? -uhhhh nah. she's pretty human. Although, she did have a nasty bit of Ectoplasmic Radiation, but the most that can do is make a human pretty sick.**

 **Batman doesn't know what he's in for to take away the kids is a GRAVE mistake. -goddammit i didnt realize this was a pun until i reread it. M.v.j.M. you're making me look bad**

 **Wonder what Fantamo can do? -I'm making him more or less a vessel that was used by the Observants. So he has the ability to see futures and all that, but his main job before he rebelled was to stay in one place, see the possibilities, and then report back to them ASAP. Other than being a prophesying ghost, he's also a very large amorphous beast thing, so mucho intimidating.**

 **I think that was it! Thanks for the questions everyone! (And the pun from MvjM that I'm still trying to bleach my mind from). I love questions and your guys' prompts!**

 **Love, Hate**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Are They

Danny thought he had figured out all the possibilities in his head for the feeling he had. Sam and him talked it over while grabbing bagels and heading to the nearest Zeta-Tube available. The backpack on his shoulders wasn't as heavy as his thoughts were the entire time.

And his wife surely noticed. He would become fidgety with everything he came across, ranging from napkins to taking out a small pocketknife and taking it apart and putting it together again. He was stressed, and when Danny was stressed, Sam couldn't think properly around him. Maybe it was the chill that radiated off of him in deep thought, or the slight green that leaked into his eyes when he thought of something that angered him, but when her significant other wasn't feeling well, everyone around him knew.

But he didn't talk to her; he just ran different simulations in his head of what his kids could be going through. Best case scenario, they were perfectly fine and Danny was being his normal paranoid self. Worst case… Danny didn't want to think of the worst case. The thought of his kids being hurt honestly made him sick to his stomach, and it churned around that bagel they had just shared.

So he just held on tightly to Sam's hand, twisting his fingers around in every direction until Sam would tighten her hand to calm him down. They walked through the alleyway of the Zeta-Tube and right before they were going to walk in, Sam pulled her husband back, "Danny."

He turned around and faced her, his hands twitching against her own, "Yeah?"

"Everything will be alright, okay?" She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Danny's head, "Whatever is beyond this, we can help." A goofy grin appeared on her face, and the purple lipstick was slightly smudged due to kissing Danny's face, "We're Fentons, after all. Helping and fixing is what we do best!"

Danny gave a laugh and scooped her up around the waist, lifting her off the ground and peppering her with kisses on her cheeks, lips, nose, forehead, anywhere he could in thanks for calming him down while she laughed in delight. Ancients, she was beautiful. They pulled away from one another, both wearing similar grins on their faces and walked into the 'abandoned' Zeta-Tube to see their kids.

Light flashed before their eyes, and both instinctively closed them as they continued walking. They heard an automated voice somewhere, and knew it was announcing their entrance to everyone on the other side of the tube.

Danny opened his eyes first, and nudged Sam to do the same as they walked out of the Tube to the familiarity of Mount Justice. Before either of them could even think to begin calling out their kids' names, screams erupted.

Two things Dany specifically caught onto. One was the feeling of a ghost nearby (hopefully his kids), sending a slight chill down his spine and a puff of condensed air from his lips. The second was the simultaneous shouts of his kids. Both parents bolted to where the screams were, but their leg power wasn't enough for Danny when he heard his children's screams in the mix.

He grabbed the waist of Sam, pulling her close against his side and flying down hallways, going intangible when he met walls, until he found the kitchen.

Stools were overturned, the teenage superheroes were cowering because of Clockwork knows what, and Batman was there, silently observing, but with a flicker of fear decorating his face. Danny growled the most at seeing the spilled contents of the ectoplasmic medicine scattered onto the kitchen floor.

But one thing snapped him out of his anger of the meds. His kids were… gone. But they had to be here!

Sam was the first to take action. She shoved herself off of Danny and lunged toward Batman, who caught a fist in one hand, but missed the kick to the stomach. He stumbled backwards, still holding on to Sam's wrist. The woman glared at him, "Where are the kids?!"

The teens wouldn't look at the parents. Sam was practically writhing in Batman's grip on her hand, and in the midst of her flinging herself around to try and hit him, he hit a button on the communicator, telling nearby Leaguers to come to his location as soon as possible. But as soon as he hit that button, Danny sneered and marched over, grabbing it off of the man's belt.

His eyes turned a radioactive chilling green as he held the communicator up to see. He could vaguely hear voices coming out of it, asking for the situation at hand, but Danny ignored it. His eyes lazily moved to land on the Bat, who still had his fist wrapped around her arm. Leaning in close, he shattered the communicator with one hand and growled, a low and feral sound from deep in his throat, "Let go of my wife."

"How about you tell us what you did to your kids."

"How about you get your head out of your ass, wipe the shit outta your eyes and tell us what you did with our kids!" Danny's eyes glowed with anger, further solidifying Batman's evidence of the man being a loose cannon, or a stray variable.

The glowing of Danny's eyes captivated the Dark Knight long enough for Sam to push herself off of him, glaring at the Leaguer. Her eyes strayed from him to the teens scattered throughout the room, "Are _any_ of you going to tell us where our two wonderful children went, or are you going to stand there gaping like dying fish?"

"I'll repeat myself," Batman growled out, "What did you do to those kids." Silence rang out amongst the crowd. The group in the room could vaguely hear the Zeta Tube humming again to let in another person, but all eyes were on Danny and Sam as they walked closer to Batman. Sam's glare was by far more intimidating than the man's, but Danny's eyes looked like they were swirling with anger. The spouses' muscles were tense, both ready to strike out at any sudden movement.

Which just so happened to be Flash zooming into the room.

Danny was the first to respond, the silence in the room dying as he threw a punch toward Batman, who redirected it to over the Dark Knight's shoulder so that Danny's weight was being used to be thrown aside. But he expected that, and twisted his body at the last second so that his bicep connected with Batman's temple and pushed him forward. Batman thought it was to stun him, maybe make him stumble as a last attempt to help soften the man's ego, but he failed to notice the punch thrown by Samantha Fenton. They were a fighting team, he realized. Danny knew he would be blocked, so he pushed Batman forward _into_ the woman's hit.

And _God_ she punched hard. With her many accessories on, including various rings decorated her fingers, the punch felt sharper than it would with just her bony hands. Flash ran forward, grabbing Bruce and pulling him aside before the two could attack him again, "Woah! Guys, chill out; there's no need to get violent!"

"No need to…" Danny laughed harshly, the sound bitter in the kitchen. He pointed toward the gummies on the floor, scattered and a few smooshed into the tiles, his glare seemingly getting stronger while looking at the two 'heroes', "If they go without their meds for more than twenty-four hours, they _die_! And you won't tell us where our children are!"

"That's because w-we don't know…" M'gann took the chance to walk forward, holding her hands out to show that she was unarmed, "Something… something took them. We don't know what it is, Danny, but we'll find your kids."

The familiar sound of the Zeta Tube fired up again, and in came Superman and Black Canary. Danny looked over at them while they assessed the situation. Furniture was knocked over, green was splattered on the floor, and Batman currently was holding his glove to his face with blood dripping through the fingers. Both heroes immediately tensed up and looked at the two 'domesticated' parents cautiously.

Superman looked over everyone and boomed, "What happened here?"

Both parents held on to one another, Danny's hand snaking around his wife's hip and Sam clutching his hand like a lifeline. Sam didn't speak; rather her eyes were focused on a green spot on the ground, transfixed by it. She was going into shock, and it was clearly seen by all around her. So Danny spoke on the behalf of both of them and spat out venomously, "You _heroes_ couldn't even stop a kidnapping that took place right in front of you!" As soon as he said the word kidnapping, Sam broke down.

Tears streamed down her face, and her free hand moved up to her mouth, gripping it tightly to muffle the choked sob that passed through her painted lips. Her children, her babies, they were _gone_. Something took them, and if they couldn't find them in twenty-four hours, then they...they would be... "We need to find th-them," she choked out, her vision blurring. Danny clutched her hip tighter, bringing her closer to him.

Black Canary looked over at Batman and the Young Justice League, "What took them? What does it look like? Hopefully we can help find out where the children are."

Wally was the one who jumped up, happy to provide information if it meant finding the two kids, "It was like a portal! Inter-dimensional travel caused by an unknown being? It's an amazing scientific discovery!" His insensitivity towards the situation awarded him with a swift slap to the back of the head by none other than Artemis.

"A portal…?" Danny whispered. What he felt earlier, his Ghost Sense going off, that was a portal! A ghost portal! Meaning they were in the Zone, or at least traveled into the GZ for a small amount of time. Hopefully it acted as a power boost for the kids, and would give them strength until they found them again. Sam's wide eyes looked up at her husband, and Danny released his hold on her waist to curl his fingers on her shoulders, "We have a lead, then!"

A small smile burbled up onto her lips while Danny wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes. She leaned up and gave Danny a quick peck on his cheek before pulling away and picking up Danny's discarded weapons bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for? We need to go after them."

"What do you mean, going after them?" Superman held up his hands, "That portal could've gone to any dimension, anywhere. What sort of lead is that?"

Danny gave a small smile, now almost overjoyed. Whatever had kidnapped them had to be a ghost; there was no other being that would want his children without directly trying to harm him first. They were in the Ghost Zone, and had to be, otherwise he wouldn't have felt the closing of the portal from rooms away, and his ghost sense wouldn't have gone off. All he needed was a few ghosts with the ability to track down his kids, and he knew just who to go to, "They aren't in just any old dimension. They're in a dimension that my parents have built a portal to, and that we have explored numerous times."

"The Ghost Zone," Batman muttered. God, it was finally beginning to make some sense; the GZ was a place, not a state of mind or some other hypothesis that Bruce had tried to come up with. But what did it mean? Why was Daniel so ecstatic over the fact that he knew their kids were in a different dimension they had no access to other than going to Amity, which was a far way away? It was almost as if…, "You made a portal to get there while you've been staying here?"

Sam shook her head, "No. But we have a few ideas on how to get there, and we know quite a few ghosts who would be willing to aid us." She looked around at the skeptical faces in the room, and an angry glare formed onto her face. They weren't willing without all the information to the story, were they? But they didn't have time to stop and tell stories of the past over a cup of tea! Their kids were out there somewhere and needed them, "Anyone who _cares_ enough can follow."

To everyone but M'gann's surprise, Connor was the one to step forward first. Superman watched as there was no hesitation to his steps, seeming to bound forward with confidence and ease at the proposition. Batman and Flash were about to step in and demand the information needed, but Connor spoke before they could begin to form their sentences, "I'll help in any way I can."

M'gann floated over to her friend and rested her hand lightly on his upper arm, "Me too."

Soon the entirety of the Young Justice League were standing next to the married couple, all watching the next move of the Justice League. It was a tennis match, and the ball was in their court. Batman knew that this was the only way to get those kids, and hopefully save them from what Danny had deluded the younger team into thinking. He took one step forward, but no more before he spoke gruffly, "You have the Justice League on your side as well."

Sam looked over in an awestruck manner at her husband, who had a smile on his face. The man surveyed the room, watching everyone's body language. There would be a time and a place for explanations, but now wasn't it. He didn't know how long this loyalty to him would last, and Danny planned to make sure that every second of his time with the older League would be spent helping his children. The Halfa gave an even larger smile, and hugged his wife by the waist with one arm before reaching out his free hand toward Connor, "Well then, welcome aboard."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

James clutched his sister's unconscious body close to him as he felt Fantamo's arms tighten. The claws coming out of his hands were a bit uncomfortable to maneuver around, but he made due. The one thing that James was trying hard to be careful about was not touching any of the older ghost's eyes. Fantamo showed no discomfort when he did, but James would see small flashes of pictures, smell awful and beautiful things, hear laughter and screaming. It was sensory overload to his small figure.

Lilith had passed out almost immediately after Fantamo had gotten their to save them. The combined stress of her core binding itself back together with her human half and the shock of a portal forming with Fantamo crawling through was enough to make her pass out. James brushed her hair from her face as the coloring went back to her cheeks.

James had long since shifted to his ghost half, and his dark green sweater had turned into a vibrant red color. The faded blue jeans morphed into a burnt orange color, and his hair turned the signature white color his father had. His eyes had become a harsh, almost cat-like yellow that seemed to light up dark areas around them. He knew he must look like some weird fashion disaster by now, almost like a piece of candy corn attacked him.

Fantamo shifted James in his arms to get a better grip on him, and James accidentally laid an open hand on the eye on Fantamo's arm.

 _A man made of metal loomed over him, a pained expression on his face as his ectogun fired up. Something was wrong; something was_ very _wrong. Skulker has never looked this… sad before, especially when it came to destroying something._

 _But James realized that the eyes he was looking through wasn't Fantamo's this time. They were his own. Fantamo was in the distance, dogpiled underneath many lower level ghosts that were clawing his eyes out. Lilith was underneath the large ghost, who seemed to disregard his own self just to protect her._

 _James looked back up at Skulker, his eyes watering, "Why are you doing this?! Please, please just stop!" He hiccuped, and a small sob escaped his mouth after he spoke. Skulker's gun was still humming with life, proof that James' existence could end at any moment that the ghost desired to pull the trigger, "Skulker, please stop…"_

 _The older ghost shivered, and somehow looked almost as if he was in physical pain. The tip of the gun glowed a bright green, "I'm so sorry, James. I'm so sorry."_

As soon as the gun went off, James gasped, his mind reeling itself back into his present situation. That was the first vision that had actually concerned himself as the main person being purposefully injured.

James had little to no knowledge about what was going on with him. He knew that when he had done that energy transfer, he had become somewhat bound to the rogue ghost. Parts of their cores had almost seemed to meld together before James had overtaken Fantamo, but only of the older ghost's volition. They were somewhat bonded now, and Fantamo had gently told the young ghost boy that they would soon share their existences.

It was strange, at least to James. Fantamo had looked stronger after the energy exchange, and since then, the older ghost seemed to be able to do things that surprised himself. The red-eyed ghost seemed surprised when he accidentally froze the tip of a floating rock earlier, and was even more surprised when the frost began spreading over the small meteor.

So Fantamo was developing some of James' unstable powers. The boy only hoped that the ghost wouldn't become unstable like James and his sister was. But since entering the Ghost Zone, James had felt some differences as well.

The usual power boost he got from entering the different dimension came tenfold. He felt like he could run a hundred miles and not get tired, but Fantamo was hell-bent on carrying the kids. When he saw Lilith touch Fantamo's eyes accidentally, she wouldn't flinch or open her eyes or anything. The boy wondered if he was the only one able to see through the ghost's eyes because of what they had done. He would have to ask his dad more about sharing cores when they met up again.

His eyes widened, " _Fantamo! My parents!_ "

The ghost looked down, seemingly puzzled. Parents… Oh! It took a moment, but Fantamo quickly realized that his little king meant the parental units he possessed, " _They will be alright. Do not worry, little king_."

" _That's not what I meant,"_ James groaned, " _They're gonna be super mad and worried that we left, even if it was because the heroes were being mean…"_

The boy felt Fantamo shrug above him, noted by the way James shifted up and down in those careful claws, " _I have no doubt that they can find you."_ The ghost was able to free an arm and he brushed back the small child's hair reassuringly, " _But I will not be bringing you back to the Human Zone for a while. You need rest."_

"Do not!" The boy slipped in English. He shook his head and spoke quietly again, " _I do not need rest!"_

The older ghost gave a chuckle, "Little king, I do know english, along with the knowledge of many other languages of your world." At the incredulous look in the boy's eyes, Fantamo continued, "You were the one that initiated conversation in Ghost Speak. I was being polite enough to speak the language you wished to speak in. Honestly, little king, I have watched the Human Zone for a long time. It would be ridiculous of me to not learn the languages there."

"I guess that makes sense…" James buried his shoulders deeper into the monster's fur, and realized that the form of the ghost was becoming more stabilized. He didn't quite feel goo anymore when James touched Fantamo, and the older ghost seemed to morph himself to stick to only one form. It reminded James of Wulf, and he spoke quietly once more, "You seem more solid now. Why?"

Fantamo gave a chuckle once more, "Because of you." They were both silent for a moment before the older ghost explained, "When you had partnered yourself with me, you gave me some of your core's energy, and I you. Do you shift your form?"

"No?" James wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"Then why should I? If I was still in a sort of liquid-state, then I could not take you away from that place. If I was not in one similar form to you, you wouldn't recognize me right away. I'm solidifying because you are solid. I-"

"You're changing yourself to meet my needs." James mused, "But why?"

Fantamo cradled the two children closer to himself, like he was hiding them from everything else in the Ghost Zone. The silence between the two grew loud as neither spoke. James wondered if he had asked a question he wasn't supposed to, but Fantamo whispered out, almost brokenly, "Because you are _my_ little king. As your Knight, I will do anything in my power to serve you and only you, James."

James couldn't really say anything after that. What are you supposed to say to a ghost that out right confessed that the only thing that wanted was to serve you? A simple 'thank you' seemed too insignificant to say in the situation, so the small boy just hugged his sister close to him and nodded before letting himself relax in Fantamo's arms.

Despite the cool of the ectoplasm surrounding them, Fantamo felt warm to James as their eyes blinked in sync with one another.

DPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

 **yoo another update what what**

 **ok so thingy things: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC ;w; I just feel as if Batman would be the one to become more of a crazed theorist than the rest of the JL (agreeing with a guest, Matt, on this one). But the reason why I want him to be a bit paranoid and OOC is because of stuff later involving him and the kids. :P sorry, but i do occasionally have a plan for why i do things. Also im sorry if danny and sam seem a bit ooc in this, but 1) they are older in this than the original DP series and 2) i feel like they would genuinely want to protect their kids at all costs, even if it means teaming up with people that they don't trust.**

 **PM me if questions! (or review, im okay with both). I love your guys' prompts so much. i cri evertym ;w; keep it up! (Also, I'm thinking of maybe posting something else? Idk, its in progress rn lol)**

 **Love, Hate**


	11. Chapter 11: Ghost Forms

Danny barked harshly into the phone he held, "I don't know, that's why I'm calling you! You were the one who downloaded all the blueprints on your phone, Tuck." The father heard an exasperated sigh from the other line. He tried to keep his voice down, seeing as he was now housing many of the heroes who were waiting for a plan. But he either needed Tucker to 'borrow' his parents' Specter Speeder, or he needed the blueprints so he could pull an all-nighter and build a new one. The first answer took much less time, but if he had to, Danny would use an extra night to build the damn transportation vehicle.

" _Danny, I'd need a distraction to get in your parents' basement! They're down there working, what do you expect me to do!?"_ Tucker practically yelled. Danny looked over his shoulder and out the kitchen to see and hear everyone quieting down. They seemed to want to listen in on Danny's conversation, " _Listen, call your parents. Get them out of the basement, and I can put the Speeder on autopilot to your portal."_

"Sounds like a plan. A half-assed one, but a plan," Danny mused. He heard a snort from Tucker.

" _Hey, I'm busy trying to track down your kids' signatures. You're the one who let your kids hang out with heroes."_ Danny sighed, knowing Tucker wasn't going to let him out of this one, " _I mean, you left Amity just so you can be protected by heroes! Look at the irony. See, this is why I told you two to not be involved. Much too messy."_

Danny tapped his foot impatiently on the kitchen floor, "Are you done? Or in position? I kind of need to hang up so I can call my parents."

" _Well then, hang up and get to it!"_

Danny did as instructed and took a deep breath before walking into his living room. He felt his form being stared at from the many heroes residing in the room; all the younger heroes, Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. The rest of the Justice League were told to stay at Mt. Justice in case backup was needed. Which Danny would _not_ need.

Sam got up from her chair and walked over to put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "What's the plan?"

"Tuck's sending the Speeder on autopilot, but I need to call my mom and dad first to distract them. Can you open up the portal, and I'll fill in these guys on the plan?" Sam nodded, knowing that if the Speeder was on autopilot then it was most likely going to hit the basement wall and she needed to clear the area. The Fentons were geniuses, but aim wasn't really their specialty.

The heroes watched Sam's retreating form, and Danny cleared his throat, "So, everyone, time for the plan." He took a deep breath and looked around him. Some still leaked a look of sympathy, while others looked skeptical of him. Whether it was they didn't trust him or they didn't want to put their trust in a non-hero, Danny didn't know. Both seemed like stupid reasons.

Before anyone could question him, Danny continued, "We just contacted a friend near Amity, and once we get the good to go, we'll be getting a little gift from him through the portal."

"What portal?" Batman questioned. The father in question crossed his arms over his chest, prepared to answer the question.

"The portal in the basement," He shrugged, "It isn't that hard to create a cross dimensional portal once you already have the blueprints from over-eager parents," Danny watched the other heroes carefully as he continued, "He's sending over the Specter Speeder on autopilot so we have some sort of transportation vehicle to use."

Flash held up a hand, "Okay, you can't just say you have a cross dimensional portal in your basement and not touch the topic, Fenton."

The man pinched his nose; he hoped he wasn't this annoying when digging for information, "Sam and I built a portal in the basement that acts as a bridge to the Ghost Zone, or as Sam and I call it, the GZ."

A voice echoed from down the hall, "Or limbo, purgatory, the underworld, fields of asphodel. Really Danny, you can't just eliminate all the names given to the damned place." A shadow loomed in the hall, recognized to be Danny's wife, who leaned against the doorway to the living room, "But yes, we built it in the basement because it clashes with the kitchen."

"Is the basement ready?"

"Yep," Sam gave a small smirk, "Now comes your side of the deal." The heroes saw the man's tan pale a bit, and he gulped. Distracting his parents when he was a teen? No problem. Distracting his parents when he was in _another state?_ That's a challenge.

Flash raised his hand mockingly, "What's the plan, Mr. Fenton?"

"The plan is you keep quiet while I distract my parents," He got out his phone and brought up the caller ID of his mom, knowing that his dad's phone is probably on silent, as per usual. He needed something that would take both of them away from their work… Obviously Danny was going to have to blather on about ghosts with them. Great, "Sam, can you fill them in on the general idea of what's going on?"

"I can try to."

"You're going to have to," Danny groaned; even though talking to superheroes was nerve-wracking, he wished he could talk about rescue missions rather than talk about ghosts with his parents. He dialed his parents' number and walked out of the room to begin the call while Sam looked on at the heroes with a raised eyebrow.

The mother crosse her arms before speaking quickly, "We're going to be getting coordinates from a friend any time now, and from there we follow them until we find the kids. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ needs to stay inside the Specter Speeder. Ectoplasmic radiation can be pretty dangerous unless exposed to it as a kid."

Aqualad looked up from his place, "Are we all going to fit? There are many of us here, Mrs. Fenton."

"Exactly right." Sam mused, a slight grin on her face, "Only about five people can come along with us, and the rest will be staying here to watch the house."

"Why does someone need to watch the house?" Kid Flash murmured.

Sam heard the concerned comment from the redhead and responded calmly, "Two reasons, actually. Danny's parent are ghosthunters, so of course we have a few ghostly enemies." She decided to opt out the fact that their enemies were far and few between now that they had made peace with most ghosts, "The other reason is that we should be having a couple of friends coming over who'll help in the search."

"But if they're going to help in the search," Superman spoke, "Then how would they not get radiation poisoning as well? Are they ghosts?"

Sam shook her head, thought for a moment, and then nodded her head, "Well, one of them is a ghost. The other is a ghost hunter, and she has a suit that allows her to travel the Ghost Zone freely. I suggest you don't cross either of them, seeing as they both could kick all your asses pretty quickly."

"Woah, wait wait wait." Flash stood up, waving his arms slightly, "Shouldn't they be enemies? I mean they're a _ghost_ and a _ghost hunter_. I don't want to have to break a fight up in your home, Mrs. Fenton."

"Oh please, they rarely fight," Sam spoke, letting a smile form on her lips as she saw her husband rounding the corner of the hall, hanging up the phone, "They _are_ married, after all. I don't think you could find two people who love each other more than those lovebirds."

Before anyone could question the subject of two supposed 'enemies' being married, Danny walked into the room, wrapping a hand around Sam's waist, "Everything's all set, and Tucker just sent the Speeder through the portal." Sam smiled; maybe they could find their kids sooner than she thought. Though she still wondered who would take their kids.

Not one of their ghostly allies, and now a days that narrows down many ghosts they know. Sure, Danny butts heads with some ghosts now and then, but not to the point that someone would take their children. Even now, Sam could see the anger that was behind Danny's eyes, concealed to everyone, but Sam has known Danny too long for him to hide emotions like that from her. Sam squeezed Danny's hand before a large crashing sound came from underneath them, shaking the entire house.

"Well, let's get going!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Lily hummed in contentment as the large monster-thing cradled her, feeding her fruit snacks from his long claws. James was rolling his eyes at the childish display, but smiled at the gentle look that came over Fantamo. Lily snatched another off of his claws, making the fanged figure laugh at the girl, before James quietly spoke to the beast, "So Fantamo, where are we going?"

The ghost didn't say anything for a moment before speaking, "Away from the humans. Away from the Observants. You need to be safe, my Little King."

Before James could ask what he meant, Lily jumped up and grabbed the ghost's large arm, swinging on it, "If James is a King, does that mean I can be the Queen?"

"Of course, my dear," Fantamo chuckled, the sound seeming to vibrate the air around them, "A King is nothing without his Queen." Lily cheered at the comment while James stuck his tongue out, momentarily forgetting the concern he had for being in the Ghost Zone instead of with his parents, "Now, before the environment shifts, we should get going. Do you wish to fly, or shall I carry you both?"

Lily looked contemplative for a moment before shyly answering, "Can I fly and hold your hand?"

The beast nodded, and a bright white light consumed the small child. Her white hair turned raven, her green eyes turned a swirling blue that consumed the entirety of her eyes. She looked more like her father in this form, minus the eyes, the bright glow around her, and the small pointy teeth in her mouth. She hovered about a foot in the air before nudging her older brother, prompting him to change to. She snorted at the boy earning herself a glare, "You look like a candy cane!"

"I do _not_ look a candy cane, I look like candy _corn_." His white hair seemed to flicker in the ectoplasm surrounding them, and his bright yellow eyes looked almost catlike, slightly slanted as he looked away in embarrassment, "There's a difference. Besides, _you_ look like Christmas threw up on you."

"Do not!" Lily cried, before looking down at herself and seeing the truth behind the words. The red shirt she had on turned dark green, and her striped tights wrapped around her in bright reds, making the now-white skirt stand out. She _did_ look like Christmas threw up on her, "And since when did you have a ghost form? You could barely make rings around yourself last week!"

James took a startled step back, realizing the truth in her words. What did happen that had caused him to have such a transformation? Why didn't he realize the oddity that it was? The yellow eyes he sported weren't familiar to him, yet he felt that they _were_. His white hair felt even odder on his head, coming off in a sort of wisp, almost as if he was on fire. But it didn't feel hot to him; it felt like normal hair, which all in itself would've kept him distracted for _hours_. The cool rush of ectoplasm in his veins felt strange to him too, as if he had become hyper aware of what was in his body. Most of all, he felt cold, like _really cold_. But the normal bite that came with it was gone; it was comforting to him.

James looked curiously up at Fantamo, who was watching James' reaction with cautious eyes. James spoke slowly to make sure Fantamo understood everything he was saying, "Fantamo, did you… do something to me?"

"Yes," the elder ghost hastily admitted. It struck James as odd that he would speak so quickly, but he dismissed it, "You and I both needed to be stronger, my Little King, and I wished for your ghostly side to be strong as well. Is it not enough power for you? Do you need more?"

James held out his hands, "No no no! I'm fine, I was just um… wondering why you would do that? I mean, anyone could've saved you. I was just in the right place, I guess. Why would you want to do this with me?"

Lily jumped up and raised her hand, flying a few feet off the ground enthusiastically, "Oh! I know! It's because James is your little king!"

Fantamo paused for a moment, lost in the musings of the children. It wasn't difficult to fathom in his mind; his ruler had come to save him, so he would've done anything to show him thanks. He had seen his own death played out in front of him many times before, and to be rescued once by the Savior of the Ghost Zone, and another by the King was a huge honor to have, "You are right, my Little Queen. As your Knight, I am sworn to protect you both."

"If I'm king, Lily's queen, and you're the knight… Then we need to have a dragon!" James exclaimed, enjoying the game they were playing.

Fantamo merely tilted his head, confused at the statement, "Well I am certainly not taking you to Aragon, but Princess Dora may wish to pretend to be our dragon, if you wish." He knew the concept of royalty would pass over the children's heads, so it made sense to try and make this more of a game to them.

"No!" James shouted, his feet lifting up a few inches by himself, "Someone cool! From the Human Zone!" He flew forward shakily, not used to flying by himself as Lilith was, before landing on Fantamo's shoulders. He carefully avoided touching any of the ghost's eyes with his hands before speaking again, "Can you drop us off at the safe place you said and then get Superboy? OH! And M'gann; she likes to be the princess I save from the dragon!"

Fantamo gave another chuckle, "If it's what you wish, then I'll do anything, King James."

 **DPDPDPDPDPYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **yo whats up my party people it's Hate back from the dead haha**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Panther4Life, who basically reminded me 'hey hate havent updated in awhile hmmm how bout dat' and without the reminder i would NOT have gotten another chapter out this soon**

 **Basically right now I'm in three different orchestras, taking a college course for my senior year (last minute bullshit because my counselor hates me apparently), and have been sick on and off for the past few weeks.**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking with this story! ;w; this chapters short, but it's been a bit difficult to continue this bc I've just had very little creative juices for a bit lol**

 **Love, Hate**


End file.
